I'm Not Sick
by inkheart
Summary: I'm Not Sick starts off as just one of those days when your friend doesn't feel well and you all stay home together. But when trying to find out what they should do for the rest of the weekend, the situation becomes steadily more complicated.
1. Just Another Typical Day in Bakasville

I'm Not Sick

'Just another typical day in Bakaville.' Sarah thinks as she drives to Dianna's house to pick her up for school. Sarah is driving with Kurama in the passenger seat while Yusuke and Kuwabara sit in the back.

"Hold on!" Sarah yells as she screeches to a stop in front of Dianna's house. She hops out and runs up to the door.

While banging on the door she screams, "DIANNA, IT'S TIME TO GO! COME ON"  
The door opens and Dianna steps out, looking annoyed, papers, posters, and books in arms.

"You don't have to scream," she says in a nasally voice.

"Hmm, you sound sick, Dianna," Sarah remarked, concerned.

"I'm not sick." Dianna squeaks out.

"Sure you're not." Sarah says unbelieving.

Kurama walks up and feels Dianna's forehead. (Dianna: blush galore) "Sarah's right, you are sick," he states.

"I'm not sick, I can't be sick. (sniff) I have 3 projects and 2 tests today." Dianna protests.

"You're overworking yourself, Na-chan." Sarah states gently, but firmly.

"That means we should take a day off!" Yusuke shouts, running over.

"We should all stay over Dianna's house and help her get back to health," Sarah suggests, tossing her arms in the air.

"No... (sneeze) I can't be sick." Dianna mumbles. She attempts to walk to car but gets pushed back into the house by Sarah.

"Butbut--" Dianna still protests.

"It's ok, Dianna. One day won't kill you. I'll just call up and say we're all going to be sick today, that's all." Sarah reassures Dianna, taking her school supplies and giving them to Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"But (coughcough) only a parent/guardian can call. And-and mummy's not home, how-?" Dianna begins to ask.

"Heh, don't worry. I'll take care of it." Sarah says slyly, winking as she walks off to get the phone.

"Yea, I don't have to skip today!" Yusuke cheered while sitting down on the (very comfy) couch, quickly followed by Kuwabara.

Kurama just shook his head and led a still protesting Dianna upstairs to rest.

"Good morning, I'd like to call some students in sick..." said a cheery voice downstairs. Dianna raced (more like walked fast) down the stairs when she heard her mother talking.

"Mum--!" Screeching around a corner she came to the source of the voice: she sees Sarah on the phone, smirking while doing the cheery impression of Dianna's mom.  
Sarah hung up and Dianna just stared at her.

"Impressive, ne?" Sarah asked, a huge grin on her face.

"Hai." Dianna replied, even more nasally than before.

Sarah turned to Kurama who had followed Dianna. "Do you have anything for, umm, congestion?" she asked, motioning to Dianna.

Kurama nodded, pulling a small leaf out of his hair and handed it to Dianna.  
"Keep this under your tongue until your sinuses clear. If you need anything else just ask me." Kurama instructed gently.

"Thank you, Kurama." And with that Dianna gave him a little hug and headed off to bed.

---30 minutes later---

Dianna is slinking stealthily down the stairs with papers, posters and books in arm.  
(insert sneaking background music, aka Mission Impossible theme) (dododooo... dododoooo... dododooooo... dodoot)

She looks around nervously and almost carefully walks down the stairs. I say 'almost' because she sneezes and drops her stuff and proceeds to fall down the stairs in a nosily fashion. (insert THUNK-THUNK-THUNK)

She jumps up and grabs her stuff, looking around timidly, again. Then she begins to tiptoe towards the front door.

"Dianna, where are you going?" A voice asks from the kitchen. (Background music screeches to a stop) Dianna stops short, gets her balance and looks at Kurama, the speaker.

"Ummmm... (sneezes)"

"Bless you."

"Thank you... ummmm, what was the question?" She said edging towards the door.

"I asked you where you thought you were going," Kurama said smiling, eyebrows raised in amusement.

"I was, ah, getting some tea... yea! Tea," Dianna hastily answered.

"Outside?" Kurama asked suspiciously, moving closer.

"Well, I don't have the kind I want, so I was going to the store to get it. Yup, that's right," Dianna answered him, backing up some more.

"That's total bull, Na and you, (yawn) know it." Came a sleepy voice from behind Dianna. Dianna jumps and spins around to see a sleepy/messy looking Sarah in her monkey pajamas looking at her with a glare.

"Just because you want to go to school doesn't mean you can take advantage of some people's kindness." Sarah accused.

"Uuuhh..." Dianna stuttered. Kurama walks up to Dianna and takes her schoolwork, then sets it all on the kitchen counter.

"Really, Sarah, its fine. I knew Dianna would try something like this. Don't over-react." Kurama said thoughtfully as he went to make some tea.

"I was not over-reacting." Sarah mumbled grumpily as she sat down at the kitchen table with Dianna.

"I don't see what the big deal is. Why can't I go to school? I'm not that sick..." Dianna complained, sipping her tea.

"Well, if you work while you're sick, you'll put unnecessary stress on your body and make your illness even worse. That's why its best if you stay home." Kurama answered, intelligently.

"Oh." Dianna sniffs.

Sarah yawns then smirks.

"Imagine, I'd be in geometry right now if it weren't for Dianna. (pause) Thank you very much Na-chan. you are my savior! (yawn)"

"Ummmm, you're welcome...?" Dianna states/questions, sipping her tea.

"I think I'm gonna go to sleep now." Sarah says getting up. She walks into the living room and flops down on the couch.

"That's a very good idea, Sarah... Dianna, I suggest you go lay down as well. I laid out a futon in the living room." Kurama said.

"(sneezes) But I'm not tired!" Dianna protested, drinking down the rest of her tea.

"Dianna, get your butt in here and stop giving Kurama a hard time!" Sarah yells from the other room.

"I am not giving him a hard time!" Dianna retorted as she walked into the living room.

She walks in to see Sarah lying on one side of the room on the love seat. Kuwabara's snoozing on one side of the triangle couch and Yusuke's sleeping on the other, the TV is on and some bad soap opera is playing.

All of a sudden, Sarah jumps up and bonks Kuwabara and Yusuke on the head. They snap awake and sit up.

"What the hell was that for!" they both yelled.

"For being alive! Muahahahaha -coughcough- hahahahaha!" Sarah replies.

"Yay! Go Sarah! Hahahahaha -(ends in fit of coughing)" Dianna cheers as she falls to the floor unconscious, or so you think... (A/N: gasp! Is she really unconscious? Am I really that confused to ask you? find out in one minute/ muse: shut up/ me: O.O pfft! fine!)

"Kurama get in here!" Sarah yelled.

Kurama ran into the room and upon seeing Dianna on the floor, he picks her up and gently places her on the futon.

"Geez... if she passes out just from laughing then she must be really sick." said Yusuke worriedly.

"And she wanted to go to school! Hmph! That's how baka she really is." Sarah grumbled.

"I... am not a baka..." came a squeaky voice from the floor.

"So you are awake, kuso-atama." Sarah grumbled again.

"Well aren't you (cough) in a good mood." Dianna squeaked, sarcasm evident.

"Oh, shove it." and with that Sarah turned to face the couch and totally ignored everyone.

"Sarah?" Kurama put in.

"What!" she said getting real annoyed.

"What's wrong? Why are you so angry?" Kurama questioned.

"I'm not angry, I'm just tired, that's (yawn) all." Sarah replied, eyes closed.

Snoring is heard in the background.

"It seems as though the bakamonos are asleep, as usual. So am I going to be too." Sarah yawned while getting comfortable.

"I think you should also rest Dianna. While everyone sleeps I will be able to finish some work." Kurama said.

"Awww... but why don't you rest too?" Dianna sniffed

"Because I really need to get my work done before tomorrow."

"But...wait... what work?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just some research for Koenma."

"What kind of research for Enma-chan, Kurama-kun?" Dianna asks in a childish voice.

"The kind of research that questions whether people should sleep if they're sick." Kurama answers with a smug smile. 


	2. Chicken soup for the fighters soul

"...Meanie... but, (sniff) can I have some chicken noodle soup first? Please?" Dianna whines, not really wanting to go to sleep, but wanting to stay with Kurama longer.

"Well, if it will help you get to sleep... I guess I will make some, but you promise me to sleep afterwards?" Kurama asks, a little worried.

"I swear on pain of death that I will go to sleep. (sniff)" Dianna answers while holding a hand over her heart.

With a smile and a nod Kurama hands her a tissue and goes into the kitchen to begin cooking.

"Well ain't he a sweetie..." says voice, scaring the crap out of Dianna.

Dianna jumps around and sees Sarah staring after Kurama.

"Don't do that! (coughcough)... Wait, how long have you been awake?" Dianna asks nervously.

"The entire time, hun'... And that's plenty of time to know you like him. Don't ya?" Sarah questions right back with a glint on her eyes.

Dianna is completely caught off guard by this and can't respond, except with a sneeze.

Sarah winks at her, and then hurriedly runs into the kitchen. Dianna blows her nose and slowly follows her.

"Oh, hello Sarah. Dianna asked me to make some chicken soup, would you like some?" Greets Kurama, ladling some into a bowl.

"Sure, why not." Sarah replies, taking the bowl and sitting down. Dianna sits down too and Kurama places a bowl in front of her.

"(slurp) This is really good. (sip)" Sarah comments.

"Mmm... (coughcough) it is... you're the best cook ever Kurama-kun! (sip)" Dianna adds.

"Thank you, I'm glad you like it. Make sure you drink the broth Dianna, it will help ease your cough." Kurama said sitting down. Dianna blushes, nods and sips. "So what do you propose we do today?" He continued.

"Well, since Dianna is sick and probably can't leave the house, then I suggest we do something here like a board game." Sarah winked at Dianna.

"That's a very good idea Sarah." Kurama smiles at her.

Dianna looks at Sarah strangely not getting why she winked at her. Sarah glances at the clock then does a double take.

"Wow! It's noon! I slept for 2 hours? Why didn't you guys wake me?"

"Because without sleep, you're scary..." Dianna nasally trails off.

"Ummm, ok... I know what game we should play! Twister!" Sarah winked at Dianna, again. Dianna finally catches her meaning and smirks in Kurama's general direction, sniffling.

"(sighs) I wonder where Hiei is...?" Sarah questions the air.

Suddenly a thunk is heard from the outside. Everyone (D+S+K) run outside to see Hiei brushing himself off and glaring at Sarah.

"Hi Hiei! (coughcough) We were just talking about you!" Dianna greets, not seeing the death glare he is sending Sarah as she hides behind Kurama.

"W-what did I do?" Sarah asks carefully, eyeing Hiei.

"You are to never-NEVER- think that again, onna!" Hiei yells while Sarah inches towards the door.

"What? (sniff) What was she thinking?" Dianna asks while glancing back and forth between them.

"Stop reading my mind! You have no right to do that!" Sarah yells as she begins to lightly glow black.

"Uh-oh..." Dianna and Kurama slowly begin to back away.

"Why do you always have to read my mind just when I don't want you to see!" Sarah rants, as her glow gets darker and darker.

Yusuke walks in just in time to hold Sarah back from charging on Hiei.

Hiei walks past her and says, "Good thing you did that, detective, or she would be dead." (smirk)

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Sarah screams as she elbows Yusuke and lunges for Hiei successfully surprising and tackling him. Sarah's aura encompasses Hiei making them look joined together. Hiei kicks Sarah in the stomach sending her crashing into the wall. She successfully lands on her feet, amazingly and succeeds in punching Hiei in the stomach. But just as Hiei was reaching for his katana, Kurama's rose-whip held him still and Yusuke held back Sarah.

"Grrrr... not fair! Let go of me Yusuke!" she screams, struggling.

Suddenly Dianna whips out her Interdimensional Hammer and hits Sarah on the head.

"What in the-- (sneeze)"

"Bless you." Kurama said.

"Thank you... What in the seven hells where you thinking!" Dianna yells. Sarah stares at Dianna and her eyes flash red.

"Kill." Sarah replies simply as Yusuke lets her go and she walks away.

"Make a mental note to never get on Sarah's bad side in the morning," Dianna muttered.

"But it's the afternoon..." Kurama said.

"It's all the same to her," Dianna replied with a cough.

"Strangely enough it makes sense." Kurama mutters to himself as he and Dianna follow Sarah. They find a very pissed off Sarah and Hiei fighting again except this time it's over the fact that Sarah stole Hiei's katana and is using it to cut down "his" tree.

"ONNA! Give me my sword!" Hiei orders, jumping down from his perch to Sarah's side. He grabs her wrist, furthermore stopping her from chopping the tree.

"Hey guys, (coughcough) come on! Can't we all just get along?" Dianna asks from a safe distance away sniffling.

"If he lets go of my wrist, I will give him his katana," Sarah bargains.

Hiei's narrows his eyes in suspicion and answers, "As soon as I let go, you will run."

"Where will I run to that you won't find?" Sarah glares at him.

"Hn." Hiei doesn't move.

"Fine then." Sarah tosses the katana to her left hand and twists her right hand to grab Hiei's wrist and then she turns around and flips Hiei over onto the ground. But in midair Hiei disappears and reappears 2 feet away from Sarah on his feet.

Sarah moves her foot in to a fighting stance that mirrors that of Rurouni Kenshin.  
"Bring it."

Hiei glares, and then appears in front of her punching her in the stomach, and sending her into a tree. She lands on her feet and Hiei moves in for another punch. Sarah catches his punch and her arm twitches from the strain of holding Hiei back. Hiei smirks at her and puts more spirit energy onto his fist and making her feet drag in the dirt sending her back a couple of inches. To break the battle Hiei right hooks her in the face. She falls backwards on her butt as Hiei swiftly takes his sword from her hand

As Sarah tries to stand Dianna and Kurama, and Kuwabara and Yusuke (who had come out to see what all the noise was about) join them in the middle of the yard.

"That was very nice of you, Hiei," Kurama comments as Hiei glares at him.

"What was nice, Kurama?" Dianna asks as she looks back and forth between them and coughs.

"If Hiei hadn't of taken the katana away it would have gone straight through my leg," Came Sarah's reply from the ground. Kuwabara looks strangely at Hiei.

"So the shrimp was being nice?" Kuwabara asks

"Ha! That's what it looks like!" laughs Yusuke.

"Hn, I was merely taking back my katana." Hiei objected as he sheathed his sword.

"Riiiiight, you think that," Yusuke says in between laughs.

"Detective--"

"Quit teasing him you guys," Sarah said, getting up, "that was the best fight I have had in months." She winked at Hiei.

"Hn." And with that Hiei disappeared.

"Well, isn't he in a good mood..." (sneeze) (cough) (hack) (sniffle) Dianna, um, comments.

"Come on, let's get you inside..." Kurama says as he ushers Dianna inside and everyone follows. 


	3. Detectives playing detectives

Sorry about the delay- my computer broke down and I have just recently recieved a new one. OOOOhhhhh shiny... but anyway- my updates shall be quicker than usual. Without further distractions- Chapter 3.

Disclaimer: Me no own.

Inside

Dianna is lying down on the couch; Yusuke and Kuwabara sitting on the floor with the TV on; Sarah and Kurama are in the corner reading books.

'click' "Nothing." 'click' "Nada." 'click' "Gross." 'click' "Uh-oh." 'click' "Iie." 'click' "Nope--"

"Urameshi, give me the remote!"

"No way Kuwabara."

"Stop it you guys." Sarah said ending the dispute without even glancing up.

Dianna gets up, steals the remote and coughs on it. "Do you want it now?"

Both Kuwabara and Yusuke shake their heads with disgusted looks.

"Well since the remote is currently, ahem, untouchable, why don't we play a board game?" Sarah said putting her book down.

"Like what?" Yusuke asked still watching the TV.

"I dunno, what kind of games you have Dianna?"

"Lots. (coughcough) Ummmm, Monopoly, Clue, Twister, Scrabble, Yahtzee...(sniff) How about we play Clue? Detectives being detectives!"

"Haha."

"Alright."

"Sure."

"Hn."

"Hey Hiei's back! Where've you been?"

"Nowhere of any importance."

"Riiiiight."

"Anyway, let's play!"

Kurama goes over to the closet and takes out the box and begins setting the game up on the dining room table.

"Ah... I have to go to the bathroom. Be right back." Dianna scrambles away and down the hall.

"That was weird. Oh well, Kurama do you have it set up yet?"

"Yes, who would like to go first?" He says holding the dice.

"Me! Me!" Sarah jumps up and down with her hand in the air.

"Yea, I think the youngest should go first and that's Sarah." Yusuke snickers.

"Nu-uh! Dianna's younger than me by a full year! So there!" Sarah sticks out her tongue and sits down in a chair.

"Fine, we'll start without Dianna cause she's not back yet. Oldest go first. Kurama?" Yusuke turns to Kurama.

"Well, alright." Kurama replies as he picks up Mr. Green and moves him 6 spaces, says the die.

"Hiei, your turn." Sarah said.

"I refuse to partake in this immature game."

"Aw come on Hiei, please?" Sarah asks.

"He just doesn't wanna play cause the only character left is Ms. Peacock." Yusuke torments.

"Hn. No." Hiei denies, glaring at a laughing Yusuke.

"Fine, just watch. Go Kuwabara." Sarah pouts and hands Kuwabara the dice.

"Huh? Oh, ummmm." Kuwabara rolls and moves Colonel Mustard 1 space.

"My turn!" Yusuke moves Professor Plum 3 spaces.

"Okey-dokey!" Sarah rolls, moving Miss Scarlet 5 spaces.

"Hey, where's Dianna? Its her turn." Yusuke says motioning to Mrs. White.

Sarah jumps up and gasps. "Dianna's gone!"

They all turn around to see the front door swinging on its hinges and a faint crying is heard. Everyone looks outside to see a crying little girl by the sidewalk and Dianna pedaling away on a pink tricycle with a basket full of school supplies.

"I can do it, I can do it, I can do it!" she sniffles.

Kurama runs up and walks beside her.

"Dianna, what are you doing? You're too sick to be outside."

"I'm not sick, ACHOO! (sniff) I already told you."

"If you aren't able to ride a bike to school which is only two streets away in the half hour that we were playing then you are definitely sick."

"Grrrr... it was all uphill." Dianna mumbles.

"Here, you must be exhausted-let me carry you back." Kurama suggests as he picks her up bridal style and begins to walk back to the house.

"Butbutbut!" Dianna struggles, but alas, Kurama has too strong a grip. "...Well...ok..." she relaxes and snuggles into his shoulder.

Sarah stands there, arms crossed, watching them from the porch.

"Hmph. Figures she would only give up for Kurama." She comments with a pout.

"Don't be a baka." Sarah jumps around (there's a lot of jumping going on isn't there?) and sees Hiei leaning against the doorframe, hands in pockets and a smug look on his face.

"You would only give up for me, too." Hiei says walking back into the house as Kurama carries Dianna up the porch stairs. Sarah follows him mumbling curses.

Kurama sets Dianna in a chair and they finish their clue game, with Yusuke, amazingly the winner. Then they lounge around in the living room, in their usual spots while Dianna takes a cat-nap.

"Boooooooooooring!" Yusuke moans.

"Ssh!" Kurama hushes, motioning to Dianna.

"Too late. (Sniff)" Dianna says sitting up.

"Sorry... I'm bored!" Yusuke continues.

"Yup." Kuwabara agrees.

"I second that." Sarah nods.

"Definitely (cough)"

"Hn." Hiei 'hn's.

"Sooo, what can we do to pass the time?"

"Ummmm arcade, park, train, bicker amongst ourselves..."

"Ooh-ooh! I know! Let's go to the sweet snow shop!" Sarah says jumping up and down.

"I don't know..." Kurama mutters glancing at Dianna.

"Hmph, I'm fine Kurama-kun, I had a nap like a good girl. Can we go? Please? (sniff)" Dianna puppy eyes Kurama.

"(sigh)(can't resist the puppy eyes) I guess." Kurama gives in, then hands her a tissue.

"That settles it! Let's go!" Sarah says marching upstairs to change from her PJ's.

10 minutes later

Everyone's ready and walking to the shop- until Sarah begins to sing. (now don't get me wrong. She has a pretty good singing voice but annoying songs just don't go.)

"O holy sweet snow! The creaminess is brightly shiiiiinning... ect." And it goes on like that. She replaces the words in Christmas songs with "sweet snow" and it's qualities. (As I said before, annoying.)

Luckily Dianna chooses that moment to whip out her Interdimensional Hammer and (BONK!) Sarah is out like a light- leaving Hiei to carry her, which is no problem for him considering his demon strength and speed. But as a result Hiei and Sarah disappear.

15 minutes later

Everyone arrives to find Hiei and Sarah has taken over the shop and all the sweet snow in it. Sarah is awake and has stuffed all the money from the cash register in her pockets. She stands behind the counter and plasters a big grin on her face as her stunned friends walk in.

"Hello, and welcome to Sarah's Sweet--"

"ONNA!" is heard from the back of the shop.

"I mean--Sarah and Hiei's Sweet Snow Shop. May I take your order?"

"I never knew you guys owned a shop..." Kuwabara scratches his head while everyone sweat drops.  
Yusuke smacks Kuwabara head then laughs, but orders anyway. Kurama and Dianna look at each other then think what they should order.

Sarah dishes out the ice cream and takes some for her as well. Just as they sit down Hiei appears with a gallon of vanilla in one arm and a spoon in the other hand. He sits down and they all eat.

"Sooo, what do we do after this?" Yusuke asks, swallowing down the rest of his chocolate SS.

"I heard there is a Carnival in Salem in..." Kurama looked at his watch, "one hour."

"Wheeeeeee! And since I have my permit and Kurama has his license I get to drive us there!" Sarah yells excitedly.

"I don't see why not." Kurama responds handing a tissue to a sniffling Dianna.

"Oh yes you do." Dianna said, blowing her nose. "First of all, she's sugar high and lastly, she's sugar high. So there." she said defiantly.

"Too bad! I'm driving!" Sarah yells as she gulps down the rest of her ice cream and jumps in a car that she stole from the store manager.

(Vroom, Vroom)

"Good thing this is a van or else we'd never fit." Kurama comments as everyone jumps in. Sarah and Hiei are in the front seats, Kurama and Dianna are in the middle seat and Yusuke and Kuwabara are in the back.

Sarah starts the car as they drive away and she flips around for a good radio station 'click' "Ewww... KISS108..." 'click' "Hmm, Oldies 103.3..." 'click' "Yea, 101.7 fnx. Best station in the world!"

"To the carnival we go! (cough)" Dianna triumphantly yells pointing in some random direction.

"Wait I thought you don't like carnivals?" Kurama asks using his high IQ to remember that bit of info.

"Ssh... it's ok. (sniff) as long as you win me something I think I'll live." Dianna remarks with a wink and leans on his shoulder. Kurama blushes and manages to look hotter than usual making Dianna giggle.

Suddenly Sarah pulls over with a screech and turns around with a smirk. "Stop flirting you two and get out. We're here."

Kurama still blushing and Dianna still giggling get out with Hiei, Sarah and Yusuke and Kuwabara not long after.  
--

That's all for now but I will update again soon. R n' R peoples! Ja ne! 


	4. Carnival of Fluffiness

A/N: Ok this chapter starts off exactly where chapter 3 left off so don't be confused.

"Hmmm... let's see," Sarah remarks as she looks around, "police entrances... but only one's on duty at that one." She points and smirks. Everyone follows with confused looks as she walks towards the guard.

"Hey Brian," Sarah says, glancing at his nametag. "What's a cute guy like you doing playing security guard?" she smiles at him.

Everyone: O.O (Hiei: -.-)

"Ah...um, ah..." the guard stutters with the biggest blush.

Dianna grabs Sarah and pulls her aside. "What do you think (sneeze) you're doing?" Dianna whispers.

"Just go with the flow." Sarah says while making her way back to Brian, the security guard.

"So..." Sarah says, fingering Brian's collar, "when do you get off?"

"Ah, 4 o'clock," he replies, beginning to get cocky. "Why? You wanna do something?"

"If you let us in, sugar, I'll go wherever you wanna." Sarah finishes with a wink and a smile.

The guard winks back and opens the gate. When they are out of earshot Dianna rolls her eyes at Sarah.

"'I'll go wherever you want 'sugar'.'" Dianna mimics with a disgusted look, and then coughs.

"Oh shut up. Its not like I'm actually going to meet with him because I know that guard's thoughts were bad, although Hiei's are probably worse." Sarah smirks at Hiei as he glares at the back of the guard, thinking of all the ways he can kill him without making it look like a murder, not even noticing Sarah's talking.

"(sniff) He's probably plotting how many times he can cut the guard up in less than 2 seconds," Dianna whispers to Kurama as he chuckles.

"Why do you never talk to me like that?" Kuwabara asks. Sarah looks at him then bursts out laughing. Kuwabara frowns in a I'm-going-to-cry-way and Sarah manages to catch her breath long enough to stop laughing at him.

"Oh, you're serious... well, it's because you're just not my type, Kuwabak-I mean-bara." Sarah says with a smile.

"And because Hiei would kill you." Yusuke says with a yawn, earning a glare from the petite fire demon.

Suddenly, Dianna holds her head."(coughcough) Itai... I don't feel so good..." Dianna grimaces.

Sarah fishes in her pocket and tosses Dianna a bottle of Motrin, and a mini water bottle she just swiped. "Here."

"Maybe it wasn't a good idea to come..." Kurama comments as Dianna takes the medicine. Dianna shakes her head and grabs his hand in a silent plee.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Come on, let's go win some stuffed animals," she says as she pulls him toward the games.

"Ok let's play some games but we should stay together just in case." Sarah suggests while eyeing Yusuke and Kuwabara.

They walk up to the first game, which happens to be darts and balloons. Yippee.

"Come on Kurama! (sneeze) You're good at precision!" Dianna says as she pushes him forward.

"All right..." he pays for the game and steps up to the bench. After hitting 3 balloons in a row, he gives Dianna the prize of a stuffed bunny-looking thing.

"This is the cutest thing!(coughcough)" Dianna squeals as she huggles the poor thing. Her eyes sparkle up at Kurama as she says her thanks.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Kurama asks, "you look pale, do you have a fever?" Kurama reaches up to feel her forehead. Dianna shooes his hands away and sits down on the bench. "I just need to sit and catch my breath for a sec, and I'll be ok. (cough)" Kurama nods his head in agreement, but doesn't believe her for a second and sits down next to her.

"Hey Urameshi! I bet I can hit more balloons than you!"

"Ha! You're on!" Yusuke and Kuwabara step up to play. Kuwabara hits 3 out of 5 and Yusuke hits 4. Kuwabara pouts and calls for a rematch. While this was going on, Sarah sat down next to Dianna who had her head on Kurama's shoulder. Sarah accidentally knocks into Dianna, who then falls against Sarah and then slumps to the ground.

"Dianna?" Kurama asks kneeling next to her and trying to wake her up.

"Ohmygod!" Sarah exclaims, feeling Dianna's forehead. "She's burning up! And..." Sarah shakes Dianna, "she's passed out! We have to get her home!"

"Yukina and Genkai are closer... Hiei, could you...?" Kurama asks calmly in full command of the situation.

Hiei sighs while he picks up Dianna. "Fine, fox. But you owe me one." He flits away to Genkai's with Dianna in his arms.

Sarah jumps up and follows, not at a pace as fast as Hiei's because that's physically impossible for her to even think of accomplishing but does the best she can, while Kurama follows. Yusuke looks at Kuwabara and shrugs then they both start walking after the two.

A leg cramp, a rest, 100 stairs later (more like 1000) Sarah collapses in front of Genkai's temple just as Kurama sits down next to her. Genkai steps outside and looks at them with an understanding of their worry for Dianna.

"No need to fuss you two," she says, "Dianna'll be fine. She just overstressed herself causing her mediocre fever to skyrocket and she passed out. With a bit of rest she'll be back to her usual self." Genkai takes one last look at them and then heads back inside.

Sarah bangs her fist into the ground causing Kurama to jump (more jumping) and turn to look at her.

"Damn it. It's all my fault. I knew she was sick! Why didn't she tell us before that she couldn't go?" She sits up and looks at Kurama for answers (of course).

"It's not your fault Sarah," he responds, sighing. "I don't know why she wouldn't tell us but you can ask her. If I had to guess, I'd say she probably didn't want to ruin everyone else's fun." Kurama said gesturing to the door.

"No, its ok. She definately wants to see you first when she wakes up." Sarah says with a smile as Kurama nods at her in thanks.

Then Kurama blushes and stands up and goes inside. He walks to the room Dianna is occupying to see her lying on a futon, sleeping, and snuggling with her new toy he won for her. He chuckles then sits down by her side and watches her breath for a few seconds. Then he begins to talk to her, even though she's out of it. He doesn't talk really about anything at all but as he talks he unconsciously moves closer to her. He kisses her forehead just as her eyes open.

"Kurama? Wh-what happened? Where am I? (coughcough)" Dianna sits up and holds her head like she has a headache (duh!).

"Lie back down," he says, pushing her gently back onto the bed. "You passed out at the carnival and Hiei brought you here to Genkai's temple so Yukina and Genkai could take care of you." He explains, sitting back down at her side. Dianna pulls the blanket at her waist up to her neck and holds it.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean not to-I didn't want to-tell you... Everyone was having so much fun and I was too. I didn't want to be mean..." Dianna trails off and stares at the blanket to avoid Kurama's eyes.

"I understand," Kurama lifts her head up by her chin and brushes hair off of her face, "as I told Sarah, it's not your fault." He gently places a cool cloth on her forehead and she smiles up at him.

"Now get some rest, and I'll come back to wake you for dinner." He stands up and smiles at her.

"Ok... thank you, Kurama-kun." Dianna snuggles down into the blanket and closes her eyes as Kurama silently closes the door after him.

He walks into the living room to see Hiei sitting by the window, Sarah in the couch and Genkai sipping tea. Apparently, Yusuke and Kuwabara left.

Sarah looks up at Kurama and he nods at her, a simple sign saying Dianna's ok. Sarah sighs in relief and slumps in the couch.

"Sarah, make yourself useful and help Yukina in the kitchen with dinner." Genkai orders as Sarah stands up, bows and walks into the kitchen.

"I will be meditating before dinner, until then, do not disturb me." Genkai warns as she walks away to her room.

-  
A/N: And that my little reviewers is a successful chapter! I hope you enjoyed all the fluffiness between Kurama and Dianna. There will inevitably be more in later chapters but for now, ja ne minna-san! Rn'R! 


	5. Dinner's Ready Everyone!

Well here's the next chapter because I've been receiving some really annoying reviews that only really consist of 'update soon' said a few thousand times. So, here you go 'unnamed' I hope you're goddamn happy now.

Kurama sits down in the corner of the room as Hiei turns from the window to look at him.

"What is it Hiei?" Kurama sighs as he closes his eyes in exhaustion.

"You like her, don't you?" Hiei asks out of the blue.

"Wh-what?" Kurama stutters as he stares wide-eyed at Hiei. He hadn't known that Hiei would pay attention to something like this.

"Hn. You heard me and you know the answer. But don't bother telling me-I don't care-but someone else does," Hiei hints at the truth and then jumps out the window before Kurama can reply.

'He knows me better than I do.' He thinks in amusement as he goes to check on Dianna.

-Meanwhile in the kitchen-

Sarah is grumbling while she prepares pasta in red sauce with sausages.

"Why do I hafta cook when there are plenty of others who can? My cooking isn't that good..." She finishes and walks into the living room. But upon finding no one there, she goes upstairs and sees Kurama at Dianna's side through her open door.

"Kurama?" She whispers.

He turns to her slightly and asks, "Yes, Sarah?"

"Dinner is ready if you want to wake her." Sarah gestures toward the sleeping Dianna and she smiles softly.

"Thank you." Kurama turns back to Dianna. Sarah nods and leaves to set the table. He leans down, brushing hair from Dianna's face. He whispers in her ear, "Dianna? Dianna? Dinner is ready." Dianna's eyes shoot open.

"F-food! (cough)" Dianna stutters out.

"Yes, food. Are you hungry?" Kurama smiles.

"Very much so." Dianna sits up and looks at Kurama, then stands up with him at her side.

-In the dining room-

"ALL done! Everyone... DINNER IS READY!" Sarah yells as she places the last dish on the table.

"Alright, no need to yell, Sarah," Dianna walks in with Kurama next to her.

"Hi you guys. Guess what I made Dianna?"

Dianna sniffs the air and a big smile crosses her face "You made me sausages."

"Yup."

They sit down as Genkai walks in and sits also. Yukina comes in from the kitchen with Hiei not far behind; they sit down.

-After dinner-

"That was very good, Sarah." Yukina said, smiling.

"Hai. (sniff)" Dianna squeaks out.

"Yes, yes it was." Kurama agrees.

"Perhaps I should have you over for dinner more often." Genkai ponders.

"Thanks everyone. At least some people like my cooking." Sarah mumbles her thanks.

All of them move to the living room and sit on the floor around a table for tea.

"Guess what I just remembered!" Sarah jumps up with a big smile.

"What?"

"It's Friday!" Sarah sings, "It's Friday! Dun dun dun! It's Friday!"

Everyone, even the serious ones, promptly fall to the floor, anime style.

"You just realized that?" Dianna asks with sarcasm as she rights herself.

"It's not my fault I have a short memory... but guess what else? We can have a sleepover!" Sarah jumps up and down in excitement.

"Not here, you're not" Genkai forbids, not looking up from her tea. "I don't care how good a cook you are, I will not have you hanging around my house."

"Then who-?" Sarah looks at Dianna and a silent conversation passes between them. They simultaneous turn the puppy eyes on Kurama, who sighs in defeat after a moment of thought.

"Alright, you may stay at my house." Kurama smiles as the girls squeal with glee.

"Will your okaasan be there?" Dianna asks then sneezes.

"Umm, no. I believe she had a previous engagement."

"It's still ok though, right?" Dianna asks, worried.

"Don't freak out Dianna," Sarah says, "it's not like we'll burn the house down. Kurama wouldn't say 'yes' if it wasn't ok."

"...but what about our parents?" Dianna asks, concerned.

"O-god Dianna," Sarah smiles, "you are such a worry-wart... You're acting as if you don't want to stay at Kurama's..." She teases.

"(blush) You know I want to go. (sniff) I just don't see how we're gonna tell our parents."

Sarah's smile grows wider, "Leave it to me."

"What are you going to do?" Dianna questions even more troubled than before.

"Oh don't worry, Na-chan. I'm the one who takes the risks remember. I'll be right back." Sarah murmurs as she runs into the kitchen

"That's why I'm worried." Dianna sighs.

"Dianna, I'm sure everything will turn out fine..." Kurama begins to say. A crash from the kitchen is heard. "I'M OK!" Sarah shouts. "...in the end" He finishes with a smile.

"All done! That was too easy." Sarah sings as she walks back in and plops on the couch.

"What did you do?" Dianna eyes her suspiciously.

"I told my mum I am sleeping over your house and told your mum that you're sleeping over my house." Sarah smiles mischievously.

"But... what if they call each other and find out we're not there? Maybe we shouldn't--" Dianna asks, disappointed.

"Taken care of," Sarah waves Dianna's concerns aside. "Your oneechan's gonna cover for you, and my oniichan is gonna cover for me! So it's all good... totally flawless." She leans back and closes her eyes in satisfaction.

"But how did you--? ...Never mind, I don't wanna know. (sniff)"

-15 minutes later-

"Thank you Genkai for letting us stay this long." Kurama bows his head.

"(coughcough) And for taking care of me." Dianna says, clinging to Kurama's arm.

"No problem, try not to strain yourself Dianna. The world's troubles don't lie on one person's shoulders, they are always surrounded by those who care for them." Genkai smiles kindly at Dianna. Dianna nods and Genkai turns to Sarah.

"Sarah, I hope you can do what I asked you." She says.

"Don't worry, I will Genkai, and thanks." Sarah smiles and leaves with Kurama and Dianna down the temple stairs.

"And what was that about?" Dianna eyes Sarah as she sneezes.

"Wha?" Sarah blinks at her in confusion.

"And I quote, 'I hope you can do what I asked you.' What does Genkai mean?" Dianna questions nasally.

"Oh, it was nothing. Just a little job she asked me to do." Sarah brushes the subject aside.

Dianna shrugs, "Whatever." And she drops the subject.

They walk to Kurama's house in silence as storm clouds roll in from a distance.

Well, what did you think? Review and I shall post again soon. . Also, on a rather angrier note (-.-), if my reviewers don't stop giving me nonsense reviews I shall have to destroy this fic altogether. So, if you wish for this fic to stay alive- at least leave me a sentence to read- that's all I ask of you. Good day. Onward to the next chapter! 


	6. Singing in the Fluffy Rain

Hey! How are you guys! I'm doing great! This fic is really coming around. I hope to have the entire 16 chapters up by the first week of school. But if not then ya'll will just have to deal. Alright, here's the sixth chapter! Enjoy!  
Singing in the Fluffy Rain   
-20 minutes later-

"It's raining!" Sarah yells happily as she opens the front door to Kurama's. A little black blur passes by her, rushing inside. Sarah smirks as she watches Hiei shake out his cloak.

"Oh yea, I forgot you don't like the rain... oh well!" Sarah yells as she runs outside and dances/sings in the rain. Hiei watches her for a minute then smirks and goes upstairs to a guest bedroom.

Dianna slowly treads into the living room from the kitchen and looks out the window at Sarah.

"I wish I could do that but I feel like crap enough already." Dianna sighs as she sneezes then sits on the couch and wraps herself with a blanket.

Kurama walks in with two mugs of tea a few minutes after her.

"Thank you for making me tea..." Dianna replies when he hands her a mug.

"It was no problem." Kurama responds as he sits down next to her.

"...And for taking such good care of me." she says as she leans her head on his shoulder.

"I'm trying," he answers as he blushes then relaxes.

"Umm...Kurama? (sniff)"

"Yes Dianna?"

"Umm I sorta, kinda...like you. A lot. (sniff)" Dianna blushes and looks down.

Kurama blushes also then pulls her chin up so her eyes meet his.

"I like you too, a lot."

"Really? (cough)" Dianna's eyes widen.

"Yes, really." Kurama smiles warmly.

Dianna hugs him, unable to contain her happiness. Then she blushes and pulls back into herself, unsure. Kurama smiles then pulls her back into an embrace.

And at that exact moment who has to barge in but a sopping wet Sarah, the interrupter.  
"Awwww... how cute!" Sarah comments as she rings out her hair.

"Ya know, you really do ruin all the good moments." Dianna glares at her as she and Kurama quickly separate.

"As the saying goes, get a room!" Sarah glares back as she makes her way to the kitchen. Dianna sticks her tongue out at Sarah's retreating figure, and then has a coughing fit. Kurama gently rubs her back until she calms down.

Sarah's head pops out from around the corner.

"Any of you want hot cocoa? Cause I'm making some anyway."

"Could you make me some tea instead, please? My throat is killing me." Dianna holds her throat with one hand and her blanket in the other.

"Hot cocoa would be nice Sarah, thank you Sarah." Kurama hugs Dianna to him and hands Sarah their empty mugs then nods his thanks to Sarah. Sarah disappears into the kitchen as they cuddle on the couch.

-In the kitchen-

Sarah's making the hot cocoa and whistling some random song while she does. Suddenly she feels a hand on her shoulder and jumps then spins around to see Hiei.

"Hi Hiei! If you would like some hot cocoa your cup is right there." Sarah says while pointing to a steaming cup on the counter.

"Be careful, it's hot." Sarah winks at him then leaves to give Kurama and Dianna their drinks.

"Hn." Hiei stares at the mug then takes it and disappears upstairs.

Sarah smiles to herself as she finishes handing out the drinks and sits down in a comfy chair.

"You look worse Dianna. Are you feeling alright?" Sarah stares at her with worry.

"I'm perfectly fine. (sniff)"

"Uh-huh. Remember the last time you didn't tell us you were feeling bad? You scared the hell outta me. So please tell me when you're not feeling good or at least tell Kurama." Sarah's stare softens and she turns away to the window.

Kurama holds Dianna tighter and whispers in her ear. "She's right. You must tell people when you feel sick. If you don't, we can't help you." He smiles, "Because unlike Hiei, I cannot read minds."

Dianna giggles then looks at the blanket wrapped in-between her fingers.

"Well, (coughcough) I have been feeling a bit worse lately. It's harder to breathe and my head's all fuzzy. I actually feel the same way I did when I had pneumonia..." Dianna's eyes widen at her own statement.

Sarah's head whips around in surprise as she stares at Dianna.

"You can't have it again, that's-that's impossible. You should have an immunity to it now." Sarah closes her eyes and rubs her temples.

"I know, (sniff) that's why I'm worried..."

"Are you sure? Because in that case you need a doctor. I am not a professional and human illnesses are not my strong suit." Kurama murmurs more to himself than Dianna.

Dianna backs up and looks up at Kurama with sad eyes.

"But you can still take care of me right?"

Kurama looks into Dianna's pleading eyes and smiles.

"Isn't pneumonia contagious?" He jokes winking at Sarah who catches on.

"You're right Kurama it is... We should lock her up and give her no access to anyone until she is better." Sarah smiles evily. Kurama and Sarah get up and pretend to take her upstairs. By now Dianna is wide-eyed and freaking out.

"What! (coughcough) You can't do this!"

"It's for your own good Na-chan," Sarah plays, pushing her to the stairs.

"Noooo-(coughcough)-ooo!" Dianna breaks away from their grip and runs back to the couch, hiding herself under the blanket. Kurama and Sarah burst into laughter.

"We're just kidding Dianna, hahaha." Kurama says sitting next to her.

"That was priceless, hahaha-oh, that was good." Sarah flops back in her chair.

"So you won't lock me up? (sniff)" Dianna peeks her head out from the blanket and looks up at Kurama.

"No, I wouldn't do that." Kurama answers, not joking any more.

"So you'll take care of me 'til I'm all better?" Dianna asks baby-ishly.

"Of course I will." He hugs her.

Dianna smiles and snuggles into his chest.

"You guys are gonna make me barf." Sarah says, rolling her eyes and looking at them with disgust.

"Oh shut up." Dianna, who totally forgot Sarah was there, mumbles, breaking out of Kurama's embrace.

"Getting back to more serious matters. Where are we going to find you a doctor?" Kurama asks.

"Well, isn't it ironic that I know just the person for the job?" Sarah smirks at Dianna then picks up the phone next to her.

"Hello? ... Yes it's me, again... No, I want to speak with Mimi... Ha! No, I'm fine nothing wrong with me, I swear... What d'ya mean you don't believe me! ... Oh, just shuddup and get Mimi on the phone! ... Hello? ... Hi, I'm fine. It's my best friend... Yea, I think it might be pneumonia... Could you come over, take a look, work your magic or whatever the hell you doctors do? ... 10 minutes? ... Great! See ya, bye!" Sarah hangs up and settles back in her chair, closing her eyes.

"Ahem!" Dianna calls for her attention. Sarah peeks one eyes open then shuts it again.

"No worries, Na. Mimi is the family doctor but she sometimes handles close friends like this. I have confidence in her."

"It sounded like you had called her not too long ago..." Kurama states, letting it hang in the air.

Oooohhh... it's a mysterious family doctor coming to pay a call on Na-chan. I wonder what strange new things will happen next time. You'll have to wait for the next chapter. Ja ne minna-san! 


	7. My Aunt The Next Mary Poppins

Hello again! And welcome to the fabulous seventh chapter of I'm Not Sick! I am your host Ikheart! If you haven't read the story thus far then you're stupid and you should go back to chapter one immediately. But if you have read then you are in luck my friends for this is chapter 7.

Chapter 7: My Aunt- The Next Mary Poppins

"Yes unfortunately, my little sister seems to always be sick. Anyways, don't worry. She will take good care of Dianna." Sarah cracks an eye open to look at their expressions then goes back to resting. Kurama opens his mouth to say something but Sarah cuts him off.

"Yes, Kurama she knows where your house is. Don't ask me how, even I don't know."

Just then the front door opens to reveal a pleasantly plump woman with short blond hair who's a few inches taller then Sarah and she's carrying a black bag with her.

"Where's the patient?" Comes a cheery, but not too cheery voice.

"Hi Auntie. She's on the couch by the redhead. Her name is Dianna and his is Shuichi." Sarah opens her eyes and smiles up at her aunt as she moves to inspect her patient.

"Hello, I'm Mary," she says, "Say "ah"." Mary holds Dianna's chin up.

"(coughcough) Aaaaaaaahhh..." Dianna opens her mouth wide and Mary whips out a mini flashlight and looks in. She stares for a few seconds then steps back and Dianna's mouth closes.

"Well, I'm going to have to run some tests to figure out exactly how much liquid in your lungs, if you do have pneumonia." She puts the flashlight in the bag. "I have also heard that you've been through this before so the procedure won't be anything new to you. Is there maybe a guest bedroom I could use?" Mary's eyes turn to Kurama questioningly.

"Of course. It's upstairs and two doors on the left." Kurama replies.

"Well now we can't have her walking up the stairs, now can we? I also heard from Sarah you cracked your rib on some stairs when you had pneumonia last time." Mary turns to Kurama with a glint in her eyes. "Could you carry her for me?"

"O-of course." Kurama stutters and blushes as he picks up Dianna and walks upstairs. Mary follows with Sarah behind her.

Sarah runs ahead and opens the door for Kurama as they all walk inside. Kurama lies Dianna down on the bed and he stands off to the side with Sarah. Mary puts her bag on the floor at the foot of the bed. She reaches into it and pulls out with some difficulty- an x-ray machine. Dianna and Kurama stare on in horror and shock.

"Holy crap! (cough) How did you--" Dianna jumps over to the bag and looks inside to see nothing then she picks it up and shakes it but nothing happens--all traces of the mini flashlight gone.

She looks at Mary in awe. "(sniff) Are you Mary Poppins?"

Mary bursts out laughing.

"Oh dearie, no." She turns to Sarah. "You never told them?" She tutts.

"Eh heh heh..." Sarah scratches the back of her head nervously and looks at the floor. "I just didn't feel the need to tell them anything at the time, that's all."

"Well, tell them now." Mary says sternly, prying the bag away from a still baffled Dianna.

"Ummm... this is nothing probably compared to everything else, but my family roots stem from an ancient magic that allows us to tap into it every now and then when we need it... yea." Sarah blushes from embarrassment and looks at the ground.

"(sneeze) I didn't know you were that weird." Dianna replies first.

"That weirdness is going to cure you, hun," says Mary while setting up the x-ray machine and pulling more parts from the bag.

"I thought something was different about you Sarah. I just couldn't put my finger on it." Kurama comments thoughtfully.

"You mean- you knew?" Sarah asks bewildered.

Kurama nods. "In a way I knew. It was your scent. Your's was always just a bit heavier and, ah, mystical, I guess you could call it that."

"Sometimes I think you're too smart for your own good." Sarah smirks at him then helps her aunt with the rest of the needed equipment.

"Kurama?" Dianna whispers from the bed. Kurama walks over to see her lying on top of the blankets, paler than before. Her coughs racking her body and sending shivers all through her.

"(sniff) I feel like I'm dying... My throat-" She gets cut off by another attack of coughing.

Just then, Mary walks over with the set up x-ray machine rolling next to her.

"We had better get started, hun, and get this over with." Mary nods at Sarah and Kurama and they leave to give Dianna some room.

Living room

"Would you like anything Kura-kun?" Sarah pokes her head from the kitchen.

"Tea would be nice, please."

"Sure. And you Hiei?" Sarah smiles at the fire demon sitting in the corner.

"Hn."

"Alright then." Sarah walks into the kitchen and puts the kettle on to boil.

Guest room- after the tests

"Well there's good news and bad news hun. Which would you like first?" Mary asks Dianna while she cleans up.

"Bad news, please." Dianna sighs, sitting up.

"It seems you do have pneumonia but it's only a slight case." Mary shoves the x-ray machine into the Law-defying-bag.

"(cough cough) And what's the good news?"

"And the good news is that the key to your life's happiness and happily ever after is what's behind door number one!" Mary points to the door as it is suddenly knocked on and slowly opens.

Kurama steps in and looks at the two. "Are you through with the tests?"

"Yes, I was just leaving." Mary smiles and pushes the rest of her things into the little black bag. "I'll let Dianna tell you the results."

"Dianna, are you okay?" Kurama asks worriedly, approaching her. Dianna nods then sweat drops and stares at Mary.

"How did you know he would come in? Did you use ma-a-a-(sneeze)-magic?"

"No dearie. I just thought that since he and Sarah are the ones who care most about you, that either he or Sarah would come to check on you first- but I was leaning more towards the redhead." Mary's eyes twinkle with wisdom as she leaves them both alone.

"Well, she certainly is an interesting woman, I must say." Kurama comments, chuckling softly.

"Hai." Dianna agreed, still a bit bewildered.

"So, how did it go?" Kurama asks while sitting next to her on the bed.

"Well, she said I only have a slight case of pneumonia, so that's good. But... she didn't say anything else." Dianna relays to Kurama with a blush on her face.

"Does that mean you're not contagious?" Kurama smiles at her.

"I guess so..." Dianna answers as Kurama sweetly kisses her on the lips.

Kurama breaks away then sits back to see Dianna's reaction. She sits there in surprise for a few moments then looks at Kurama.

"B-but what if-" Kurama places a finger on her lips to be quiet and smiles at her.

"Would you like me to get you some tea?"

Dianna's eyes laugh at Kurama as she nods her head, yes. Kurama removes his finger from her mouth and leaves for the kitchen.

Downstairs

"Hi Kurama! Your tea is ready." Sarah greets and hands him a steaming mug.

"Thank you Sarah. I'm going to sit with Dianna for a while." Kurama informs sarah then leaves and goes back upstairs.

Sarah then takes two mugs of hot cocoa and sits in the living room.

"Hiei?" Sarah whispers at the silent figure in the corner. He walks over to her and takes the extra mug.

"I knew you wanted some." She smiles to herself and sips her drink.

Hiei turns and looks at her. "How?"

"I don't know how, really. I just know, like a feeling." Sarah looks thoughtful, then sips her cocoa.

Hiei grunts then sits back in the corner. Sarah giggles and looks into her cup, feeling the awkward silence consume her.

"Sooo... how's your cocoa?"

"Fine."

"Good, good."

Silence...

"How's life?"

"What?"

"How's life?"

"Hn, fine."

Silence...

Suddenly Mary runs downstairs and looks at them both.

"Do something would ya?"

"What?" Sarah and Hiei ask at the same time.

"Do something! You're just sitting there!"

"Yup." Sarah responded. "And that's... bad?"

"Yes! Do what they're doing upstairs!"

Sarah and Hiei almost spit out their cocoa. "What!"

"Something! I mean, they're not just sitting there looking at each other, attempting to make conversation!"

"Whatever..." Sarah shrugs, after a thought she looks hopeful. "How's Dianna?"

Mary sighs in defeat. "She's fine although she does have a slight case of pneumonia." She moved towards the door. Hand on the doorknob, she suddenly turns to Sarah and fishes in her pocket.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot." She hands a bottle of thick liquid with strange writing on the side to Sarah. "Give her this antibiotic every 4 hours and she'll be good as new in 3 days- 2 if we're lucky." Mary hugs Sarah, says her goodbyes, and leaves.

"So..." Hiei begins as Sarah turns towards him. "What can this magic of yours do?"

Upstairs

"Here's your tea." Kurama sits by Dianna and hands her the mug.

"Thank you." She sips it then stares curiously at Kurama, who's lost in thought.

"Is something bothering you?" Dianna gently taps his elbow. He starts slightly at the contact then gives her a $100 dollar smile.

"It's nothing, just a feeling." Kurama dismisses, shaking his head.

"Feelings are usually right. (coughcough) Tell me what's bothering you." Dianna moves closer to him and hugs his arm.

"Well, I don't really know exactly what the feeling is about... but I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen, and soon." Kurama thinks for a moment then shakes his head.

"I guess I'm just over working my worries for you Dianna." He takes his arm back and wraps it around her shoulders, hugging her closer.

"Aw, you're worried about me? (sniff) That's sweet, but unnecessary. I'm just fine, as Mary-san said, I only have a slight case. I'll be better in a few days." Dianna smiles up at him and sips her tea.

"Hm, you're right, Dianna." Kurama smiles back. 'But that is not entirely why I'm worried.' he thinks darkly. Dianna, satisfied for the moment, cuddles up to his shoulder and closes her eyes.

Cuteness! Kawaii! I love scenes like that. I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. I promise I shall update this story as often as I can but with school and hw and anime club and tech crew...(sighs at work load) I don't know when "soon" will be but I shall put up chapter 8 as sson as possible. Til next chapter! . 


	8. Goddamn Antagonists, Ruining Good Scenes

A/N: Again this is continued from the last chapter so if you confused go back and read it again!  
P.S. -I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho- just this story line and my characters- Sarah and Dianna. I also am held accountable for Medra and Tycho, who you will all meet soon. Thank you. (bows)  
Chapter Eight: Goddamn Antagonists, Ruining Good Scenes

Downstairs

"Well, to tell you the truth, I've never actually used my magic." Sarah blushes in embarrassment.

"Then use it now," Hiei orders.

Sarah stares at him. "But...on what?"

"Anything you want." Hiei stares back.

"Anything, huh?" Sarah repeats with an evil smile. She snaps her fingers twice and giggles at Hiei. He looks down to see his cloak and shirt missing. He looks up to see Sarah staring at him and blushing like mad. He quirks an eyebrow and smirks at her.

"So, this is what you want to do?" He questions, walking towards her till they're only a breath apart. Sarah takes a nervous step backwards but Hiei advances until he has her backed against the wall.

"I didn't mean to do that I swear!" Sarah closes her eyes as Hiei kisses her cheek. She looks up at him in surprise.

"I know it wasn't you. It was your 'auntie'." Hiei looks at the window as Mary's head disappears from view.

"Why that little..." Sarah mumbles obscenities as she evil glares the window. Sarah closes her eyes and Hiei's shirt and cloak appear in the chair. She sees his clothes and hugs him.

"I did it! I used magic!" she looks at him and, realizing where she is, stops and moves to the side. Hiei smirks at her then casually kisses her on the lips, grabs his clothes, and makes his way for the backyard with Sarah following.

Upstairs

Dianna sighs in contentment as she snuggles into Kurama's shoulder. Kurama smiles down at her but still can't shake that bad feeling.

"Ugh. If you're going to act like this then I guess we can't ignore this feeling of yours. (coughcough) It really has you shaken up bad, huh?" Dianna looks up as Kurama nods, and then hugs him in an effort to comfort.

"Thank you Dianna. I needed that." Kurama says gratefully.

"You're very welcome." Dianna smiles as she snuggles face-first into his shoulder. "No one should face such a problem alone." Dianna continues, her voice muffled by Kurama's shoulder.

"Yes, and I am glad you are with me." Kurama replies.

"Awww, you're such a sweetie. (sniff)" She looks up at him with big sweet eyes.

"And you," he touches her nose, "are very cute."

She blushes and giggles then stands up and tugs his hand towards the door.

"You should rest Dianna." Kurama objects.

"But, (sneeze) I wanna go downstairs, please?" Dianna puppy eyes him. Kurama sighs then gives in and lets her lead him downstairs.

Meanwhile, outside

"No fun! It stopped raining!" Sarah skips around as Hiei shakes out his favorite branch in his tree. She stops and looks up at him as he lies out on the branch. Sarah bites her lip as she looks at the tree then the ground in consideration. Then deciding it's safer, she sits down and leans against a tree.

Inside

Dianna's sitting on the couch as Kurama makes some tea. She gets up and looks at a picture on the mantle. Kurama walks in as she mutters an "awwww..."

"What is it?" Kurama asks as he moves next to her.

Dianna points to a baby picture of Kurama playing in the garden and looks at him with laughing eyes.

"You were so cute!" Dianna exclaims, and then considers her statement for a moment. "You are so cute. (coughcough)" Her eyes sparkle as Kurama blushes and she laughs.

"Silly fox." Dianna mutters as she takes her tea and sits on the couch.

"Who are you calling 'silly fox'?" Kurama asks as he sits down next to her.

"Heehee... you." Dianna giggles then turns to him and rubs her nose against his. Kurama smiles, and then kisses her sweetly and she relaxes against him.

Outside

Sarah smiles in her sleep as Hiei looks down at her. He jumps down and bends over to watch her breathe. Suddenly, she wakes up.

"Eeek!" Sarah screams as she jumps up and runs behind the tree.

"What?" Hiei looks at her strangely and she shakily points to something behind him. He whirls around but is knocked unconscious before he can see the intruder. Sarah runs to Hiei's limp form on the ground and looks up at the intruder.

"Who are you?" She asks venomously, glaring at him.

"Hello, little one. I am Tycho." The intruder introduces himself with a mock bow. Tycho, as he is called, is about two feet or a little more, taller than Sarah (making him about seven feet tall). He has dark green eyes and brown and black hair shaped like Dark from D.N.Angel(DOn't own). He has a confident look of victory on his face as he leans down to be face to face with Sarah.

"I would say don't be afraid, but you already are." Tycho smiles as he picks Sarah up and throws her over his shoulder like she's a sack of potatoes. He turns and begins to walk towards a van parked by the house.

Sarah looks back at Hiei and sees blood trickle down his forehead and onto the grass.

"HIEI!" Sarah screams as she pummels her captor's back but he throws her into the van and she's knocked out cold.

Inside

"HIEI!" someone screams outside.

Dianna starts and jumps up. "Was that Sarah screaming?" Dianna says worriedly running to look out the sliding door.

"I would not be concerned about your friend, but more concerned about yourself, my dear." comes a voice from behind Kurama. They turn to see a woman standing next to the coffee table. She's about 2 inches shorter than Kurama (which makes her about 5'4"). Her eyes are a dark mahogany brown and her long hair is dark, almost midnight blue. Her arms are crossed and a smug look is on her face. Kurama's eyes widen in recognition.

"Medra?" Kurama asks in disbelief.

"You know (cough) this person, Kurama?" Dianna asks taking a step forward shakily.

"Very good, Kurama," the woman responds, ignoring Dianna. "I see you remember me." She smirks and moves closer to Kurama. She reaches up and caresses his cheek.

Kurama tries to move away, but finds that he can't move. Medra picks up Kurama's tea cup.

"You know... tea is the best drink for paralysis drugs. Heh-heh." Medra laughs then smiles evilly at Dianna.

"You should begin to feel weak, hun. But don't worry, your redhead won't come to any harm, nor you."

Dianna loses all feeling and begins falling backwards but Medra catches her. Suddenly the sliding door opens and Tycho steps inside.

Medra pushes Dianna into Tycho's arms and he throws her over his shoulder like he did with Sarah.

"Put her in the van with the other one, Tycho. I'll be right there."

"KURAMA! (coughcough)" Dianna screams as Tycho carries her outside through the sliding door. Medra turns back to a furious Kurama and smiles.

"Let her go Medra! Why are you doing this?" Kurama says struggling against the paralysis to stand up. Medra leans down and lightly kisses him on the lips then moves to the sliding door. She turns her head back to see a shocked Kurama.

"I'm not doing this for personal reasons, hun, just following orders. Seeing you was a bonus. Oh yes, your other friend shouldn't be too beat up outside. Ta-ta!" Medra winks and waves goodbye as she closes the door behind her.

Kurama sits on the couch feeling totally helpless and tries to fight the paralysis. After about 15 minutes it begins to wear off and he manages to stand up and walk to the door to find Hiei. As he nears what appears to be Hiei's fallen form the paralysis is almost all gone. Kurama moves Hiei onto his back to see his injuries. With some relief, he realizes the only wound is on his head.

"When he wakes, he'll have one nasty headache..." Kurama sighs. He picks up Hiei and goes inside to lay him on the couch.

After tending to Hiei and figuring out Medra and Tycho are long gone without a trace, he considers his only option would be to go to Koenma. And seeing as Yusuke has the only communicator to spirit world among the 4 detectives, then he has to seek out Yusuke first.

Kurama sighs deeply and wonders why Medra and Tycho would want Sarah and Dianna. Not coming to any logical conclusion and seeing that Hiei isn't going to wake any time soon he decides to rest for a while. So, he goes upstairs and lies down on his bed.

With Sarah and Dianna

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Sarah holds her head in pain as she wakes up from her unconscious state.

"Finally, ahou. (coughcough) I've been waiting for you to wake up for two hours." Dianna grumbles.

"Where are we? And don't call me a moron!" Sarah replies.

"Open your eyes, twit." Sarah does so. "As you can see we are being held prisoner in a very nice bedroom. I've tried to get out but failed. The door outta here is locked, the only door to outside leads to a spring and as you can see there is only one window and that is also conveniently locked with a key."

Sarah pokes the bed and rubs her cheek against it. "No wonder it felt like I was sleeping on Kurama's tail..." Sarah murmurs as she looks around. She meets Dianna's death glare and stutters, "Not that I've ever slept on his tail! No! Never!"

Dianna rolls her eyes. "Much better. (cough) Anyway, now that you're awake, any ideas?" Dianna asks.

"Bout what?" Sarah yawns and lies on her belly with her head resting on her hands. She looks at Dianna who's sitting on the floor by the bed.

"I dunno. Maybe to get outta here! (coughcough) You've been out of it forever and I'm really bored." Dianna yawns, also, then stares at Sarah, who stares back. Dianna's eyes widen suddenly.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?" Sarah glares back, annoyed.

"Why are you wearing Hiei's cloak?" Dianna asks staring at her curiously.

"Hmmm... he must have put it on me when I was sleeping..." Sarah ponders.

"Yea, right. (sniff) Like I believe that." Dianna rolls her eyes and goes to look out the window.

"Hey! Don't think like that!"

"Don't think like what?" Dianna grumbles as she rubs her nose.

"Why are you so grumpy all of a sudden?" Sarah glares at Dianna's back. Dianna turns around and glares back.

"One: my 'Kurama time' was interrupted! Two: it was interrupted by some lady Kurama knows. And I find that disturbing--that's why!" Dianna growls and coughs, then goes back to looking out the window.

"Yea, well, my sleeping time was interrupted too, and that's just as important." Sarah mumbles as she turns over and looks up at the ceiling. "Wait, what lady?"

"Medra-I think, took me. Isn't she the one who 'stole' you?" Dianna asks curiously.

"No, it was some guy, what was his name... Tycho, that's it!" Sarah replies snapping her fingers.

"Interesting... wonder why they took us..."

Suddenly there's a knock at the door and they both turn towards it- Dianna, sharply and Sarah, lazily. A young boy, looking about their age, maybe even younger, steps inside and bows to them. Dianna and Sarah look at each other incredulously.

"Excuse me, ladies but the Masters wish to see you in the dining hall."

"Who are your "Masters"?" Dianna interrupts.

"If you wish to clean up," the boy continue, totally ignoring Dianna, "that door by the dresser leads to the bath and the dresser has all clean clothes in it. You have thirty minutes." The boy bows again then leaves, closing the door behind him.

"Hn. Twerp." Sarah comments as she stands up and moves towards the bath.

"Hey!" Dianna runs in between Sarah and the door. "I wanna take a bath too."

"Wait your turn," Sarah replies and moves Dianna out of the way then opens the door to reveal an outdoor hot spring.

"Hmph. Well it's big enough for ten I think it can handle two." Dianna states as she walks in after Sarah.

"Fine." Sarah shrugs then moves to one end and Dianna, another. The steam from the spring is so thick and tall though that they could only see each other's heads anyway.

They both bathe in silence, thinking of this new predicament and go into the bedroom each wrapped in a towel. Sarah moves towards the dresser first and looks inside.

"Dammit." Sarah curses as she evil glares the clothes.

"What is it?" Dianna asks moving to look inside.

"It's all dresses, goddammit. I loathe dresses," Sarah growls, still sending a glare to the clothes.

"These aren't dresses." Dianna remarks as she takes one out and holds it up. "It's a kimono."

"Hn. Yea, well, whatever it's called, it still isn't pants." Sarah complains as she takes out a black kimono.

"Just deal with it. You can change later." Dianna takes a dark green one and moves to the bath to change. Sarah sighs as Dianna leaves but she puts the kimono on anyway.

Dianna and Sarah, dressed and ready, step out of their room and into the hallway. The young boy from before looks up at them from his post across the hall then nods for them to follow and begins walking towards the dining room.

CLIFFY!  
Oh am I evil! What will happen to Dianna and Sarah? Will our brave Kurama be able to figure this mess out? Will he get to Yusuke before it's too late? Will Hiei ever wake up? Will I ever stop asking questions?  
I know the answer to the last one it yes but that's all. Stay tuned for the next episode of "I'm Not Sick" and you'll find out!  
A/N: For those that wondered (even though I put a pretty good hint in the next line) the word "ahou" means moron in Japanese. Thank you (bows) and have a nice day! 


	9. Where are the PANTS!

Well, here we are again. It seems we're always meeting like this. But, alas, tis the relationship between an author and their reader. (holds hand to forehead dramatically) Continue on without me. I do hope you enjoy.

(Psst! Remeber this chapter begins directly after the last ended, so if you didn't read the last chapter you will get confused)  
WARNING: Sue this one and my wrath shall be momental for I do not own YYH and I think we all know that by now.

Chapter 9: Where are the PANTS! 

Back with Hiei and Kurama

Hiei has woken up to something very bad... a headache. He touches his head and feels the bandages then remembers everything that happened up until he was knocked out, of course. He then notices footsteps on the stairs and looks up to see Kurama yawning on the stairs.

"Good morning Hiei," Kurama smiles at him.

"What happened to Sarah...and Dianna, fox?" Hiei asks with a hint of urgency in his voice.

"They were kidnapped and I fear we might have to talk to Koenma." Kurama remarks with a grim expression.

"Who?" Hiei asks with a grim expression as well. "Who took them?"

"Tycho and... Medra. And if I'm not mistaken, they are from both of our pasts." Kurama reveals their connections as he moves to sit down.

Hiei looks sharply at Kurama, then smirks.

"Well, I guess you do know everything," Hiei says moving towards the door.

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult," Kurama mutters as he grabs his coat and follows Hiei outside.

Back with Sa and Na

"Argh... how the hell much longer is this friggin hallway gonna be!" Sarah growls while marching next to Dianna who's walking next to the young boy (who's name is now Fred).

"Well, Fred?" Dianna looks at the boy expectantly as he stops beside the two largest doors (next to King Yama's) they have ever seen. The doors open and Sarah and Dianna gawk at the scene laid out before them.

"Are you fuckin' kidding me!" Sarah swears as she stares at the ginormous amount of food laid out on the dining table.

"Damn." Dianna mutters as she approaches the food.

Sarah looks about ready to attack when Dianna stops her.

"Think for a second. We're on enemy territory and they're giving us food. What do you think would probably be in it?" Dianna, the oh-so-logical-one, suggests.

"Ummm... oh!" Sarah snaps her fingers. "It's either poison or dosed with some sort of drug. My guess-paralysis or sleeping draunt." Sarah also replies, logically.

"Then, I guess, we shouldn't eat any of it."

Dianna and Sarah sigh as they look on at the wondrous food.

'Clap, clap, clap...'

Clapping sounds in the background and Sarah and Dianna turn around to see... Medra and Tycho. (How unexpected!)

Medra smiles at them and Tycho sneers.

"Well done girls. You have passed the first test." Medra comments as she sips from a wine glass.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a sec. Are you saying that you kidnapped us and brought us all the way here just to test us!" Sarah yells, way beyond pissed off.

Medra and Tycho glare at them.

"Don't insult us. What would we want with you worthless, pathetic ningens?" Tycho sneers.

"We aren't calling the shots. Our boss wants to test you for some reason. Why he wanted to kidnap you is beyond us! But we have to comply because he's our boss. Get it!" Medra screams.

Sarah and Dianna nod.

"Good." She sighs and sips her wine.

"Someone needs anger management." Dianna whispers to Sarah.

"Ah, excuse me, but, why the hell does he keep staring at me!" Sarah asks, completely weirded out pointing to Tycho.

Medra gives a look to Tycho and he gives a slight nod in her direction, then she smiles evilly.

"It seems, my dear, Tycho has taken a liking to you. But of course, in obeying with our master's orders, the goods will not be touched," Medra snickers.

"Eep!" Sarah squeaks, and then hides behind Dianna only peeping her head out to glance at Tycho. Dianna takes a step back, pushing Sarah closer to the door in case of immediate escape.

"Do you have any idea what-so-ever of why this 'boss' of yours would want us?" Dianna asks as she glares at Medra and Tycho... but mostly Medra. Medra glares back.

"Don't tell me you're still pissed about that thing back there with Kurama. Believe me, my dear, I don't fancy people like him anymore." Medra sneers as Dianna growls at her.

"But if you truly want to know you can ask him when you meet him tomorrow. Fred?" She turns to the servant boy and he bows. "Take them back to their room." she orders.

"Yes mistress." Fred replies as he leads a glaring Dianna and a hiding Sarah back down the bloody long hallway.

In their living quarters

"That was freaky."

"Yes it was. And stop going through the dresser, you're unfolding everything."

"Damn the clothes and their damn fold-iness! And I will continue to look until I find a damn pair of pants!"

"Sarah... there aren't any pants in there. You've looked 5 times." Dianna points out as she lies on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Grrrr... well, whoever this boss guy is, I don't wanna meet him." Sarah growls as she ker-plunks down onto the bed, too. They ly there contemplating their situation for a few minutes.

"Now what?" Sarah asks lazily.

"I dunno," Dianna sighs, "all I can think of is what the hell I'd be doing if I wasn't here."

"...and that would be?"

"Snuggling with Kura-kun."

"Of course." Sarah rolls her eyes. "Shouldn't we think of some way to get out of here?" Sarah asks turning onto her stomach. Dianna turns over too and looks at her.

"Well, I did try the window before, and the door. But both were locked. Now we know that the door leads to a hallway that's a million miles long. And in saying that, we have no idea how big this place is and won't be able to estimate how much time it would take to get to the exit, if we did get a chance." Dianna deduces.

"Meaning, there's no point in trying to escape. Great! Now we have to wait for our boyfriends to rescue us!"

"I'm really growing tired of the whole damsel in distress thing."

"It's not so bad when you think about it... but... this is so boring!" Sarah complains.

Back with the Boys at the Arcade

"Quiet for one second, you guys. I'm just about to beat the high score," Yusuke mumbles as he stares at the blinking videogame screen.

"Yusuke...?" Kurama asks, grinding his teeth in impatience.

"Damn, I lost. Oh well, what was it you wanted, Kurama?" Yusuke asks while swinging around on his swirly seat.

"Do you still have that communicator from Botan?" Kurama replies, hoping that Yusuke has some common sense.

"Yea, it's at my house. What of it?" Yusuke raises an eyebrow in curiosity.

"I would like to use it." Kurama mutters as he glares at Hiei whose sending telepathic death threats to everyone who's staring at him.

"Fine, whatever. Let's just head over to my house, already." Yusuke mumbles as he walks out of the arcade with Hiei and Kurama following.

At Yusuke's house

"Watch your step." Yusuke warns as they make their way through the debris to his room. They are all silent as Yusuke digs around in his room for the communicator.

"I hid it 'cause Botan wouldn't stop calling me for the most annoying resons..." Yuske says as he tosses stuff over his shoulder.

After 10 minutes, Yusuke finally finds it and hands it over to Kurama before he plops down on his bed. Hiei glances over at him then continues to stare out the window. Kurama opens the communicator and immediately gets a fuzzy screen. He presses the Botan button, which isn't really hard to miss, considering it's got her picture glued to it, and waits as it dials. She picks it up and her face comes into view.

"Alright! Yusuke I am so sick-- Oh, hi Kurama! Umm, why do you have Yusuke's communicator?" Botan asks looking slightly confused.

Kurama sighs. "I'd rather not get into that right now, Botan. It's a very long story and I do need to talk to Koenma. So if you could patch me through, I would be very grateful," He hints as Botan debates this.

"Well, alright. But he's not in the brightest of moods right now," Botan warns then the screen goes fuzzy again and instantly a very pissed off Koenma appears.

"What do you want Kurama? I'm in the middle of something right now. --NO! Don't put those there! Put them on the floor!" Koenma asks and ends up yelling at George (the ogre) who put something down wrong.

"I'm dreadfully sorry to have interrupted you, Koenma, but this is about Dianna and Sarah." Kurama persists and at the mention of Dianna and Sarah, Koenma stops looking mad and disbelief crosses his face.

"Do not tell me they got kidnapped again! That's the third time in two months!" Koenma rages as he looks about ready to rip his hat to pieces. "Honestly Kurama, I'm gonna have to start making you pay for this."

Kurama sweatdrops and nods his head in the affirmative. "Yes, they have been kidnapped."

Hiei 'hn's' from his window sill as the conversation continues. 'Baka onnas always causing so much trouble,' he complains in his head. As he thinks, his eyes soften for but a moment then harden once again.

"Gah! Alright, fine. Who's done it this time" Koenma continues.

"Some old..." Kurama glances at Hiei then back, "friends actually. I believe you should remember them: Medra and Tycho." Kurama reveals to a surprised Koenma.

"Hmm, yes, I do remember them, but if I am correct, they disappeared at the same exact time, too." Koenma ponders.

"Yes and now they are working together against us." Kurama sighs. Koenma stays silent for a moment while deciding what to do.

"Well, I will find out what I can about them, although, you probably know more than I, but, I will search nevertheless. And I will also try to see where they have frequented lately so we can tell where they are keeping the girls. It should take me at the most, a few hours. See you then and keep this communicator with you!" Koenma finishes as the connection is cut off before Kurama can reply.

Kurama looks at Hiei then says his goodbyes to Yusuke before they leave for Kurama's house once again.

-  
And, cut!  
That's a wrap people! Until the next shoot, go home!  
(people leave to their respected dressing rooms)  
Thank you for reading and I hope you can wait for the next chapter.  
Sorry about the delay for this chapter, I've been very busy with life lately- school, funerals, annoying boys asking me out, stalkers, and so on and so forth. (Not exactly in that order.) Please forgive me in your review and also be sure to comment on how my writing was in this chapter- I would love some feedback!  
Love you guys! Bye! 


	10. Yusuke's 2nd Cousin 3 Times Removed

Hello kiddies! I trust that ya'll are ready for the next installed chapter of "I'm Not Sick?  
Of course you are! And away we go!

WARNING: This fic should not be taken seriously under any circumstances. Ever. The author of this fic does not own any part of Yu Yu Hakusho and shall not be held responsible for any bashing of the above mentioned characters. Thank you and enjoy the fic.

Chapter 10:

Yusuke's 2nd Cousin 3 Times Removed

With Sa and Na

"Pants, pants! My kingdom for a pair of pants!" Sarah yells while she plops down on the bed.

"Sarah, you don't (coughcough) have a kingdom... unless there's something you're not telling me..." Dianna sniffles.

"I am... Yusuke's second cousin three times removed on his mother's side, and his third cousin twice removed on his father's side, if you follow me. And therefore, I get the kingdom first!" Sarah yells triumphantly and throws her fist into the air.

Dianna anime falls then stands up with a sweatdrop.

"That's not true, Sarah."

"Yea, I know... but, it sounds funny doesn't it?" Sarah giggles.

"Yea, (sniff) I guess it does." Dianna replies and they laugh together.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door and they fall into silence.

"May I come in?" Comes Fred's voice. (A.k.a. The servant from before if you don't remember.)

"No! You cannot come in! You are in league with the people who took me away from my foxy! And so you must be destroyed!" Dianna yells as she glares at the door. (A/N: If you have read "The Bishie Party" by raindropsRteardrops(highly recommended) --it's sorta like what happened with the pineapple thingies-heh. very funny).

"Oh, shut up Dianna," Sarah mumbles as she opens the door for the young boy.

Fred smiles at Sarah, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. But anyway, why are you here?" Sarah asks as she once again plops down on the bed. Fred's smile disappears as he looks incredibly nervous.

"I probably shouldn't be doing this but you just looked so hungry on the walk back to your room that I though maybe I could help." Fred shrugs as he motions for them to follow him.

They look at each other then Dianna turns and glares at Fred.

"I still don't trust you, but..." She looks at her growling stomach, "I am very hungry." Dianna looks at Sarah sheepishly then they begin their uber long trek to the kitchen.

At Kurama's house

"And why aren't you two going to school?" Kurama asks as he looks down at Yusuke and Kuwabara who are lounging on his sofa.

"Well, I figured that since this whole big kidnapping thing happened that you guys could use our help in finding... and fighting of course." Yusuke explains as he stretches out.

"Detective, we need your help just about as much as I like hugs and puppies. So stay out of my way." Hiei remarks as he disappears outside.

"It seems like Hiei misses Sarah more than I thought," Kurama smiles sadly as he realizes his own weakness for Dianna.

"The twerp? No way." Kuwabara says, thoughtfully.

3 hours later

'Ping-ping' Yusuke's communicator rings from Kurama's pocket. Kurama opens it to see Koenma busily stamping away on papers.

"Koenma?" Kurama asks in slight agitation.

"One minute, Kurama." Koenma replies without looking up from his work. Suddenly Botan's happy face comes into view as she talks to Koenma.

"I have that file you asked for, Koenma-sir. Oh! hi, Kurama!" Botan hands the file to Koenma then smiles at Kurama.

"Hello Botan." Kurama smiles back.

"Move out of the way, Botan!" Koenma shouts and she quickly sidesteps out of view.

"I have found out that Medra and Tycho's most recent place they were seen together was a, umm, cathedral." Koenma says, scratching his head.

"A cathedral?" Kurama repeats in surprise.

"Apparently, yes. But they weren't inside the cathedral, but, ah, underneath it." Koenma further explain.

"You mean they're in the catacombs?" Kurama asks knowing what the answer would be.

"It seems they are, and they have taken the girls with them." Koenma finishes, still stamping on the papers.

"Thank you Koenma." Kurama says with appreciation.

"Fine, now go save them before something happens! Oh, and that'll be 2,000 yen." Koenma says as the screen goes blank.

"Whoa, whoa! Wait a second! So we have to go into tombs with dead people and stuff? That is too creepy," Yusuke shivers after Kurama relays the message to everyone while leaving out the 2,000 yen part.

"You were dead once too, Yusuke, so I wouldn't say anything. And 'creepy' as it may be, Sarah and Dianna are still being held there and they need our help." Kurama remarks. Hiei nods his head in approval.

And to our little kidnapped

"FOOOOOOOOOOD!" Sarah and Dianna scream at the same time as they run into the kitchen and whip open the refrigerator.

Sarah looks on in disgust as Dianna grabs a gigantic turkey leg and bites into it, grinning like she just made the kill. Sarah looks at Fred and mentions that she's a vegetarian.

"Oh, umm, we have some fruit in the cupboard." Fred replies, pointing. Sarah jumps up and races to the cupboard to find canned goods and fruit.

"Mmmm... apple." Sarah mumbles as she bites into one.

As the girls gorge on the food, Fred watches with a smile and sometimes a laugh.

"Hey Fred?" Sarah asks, sitting down. "You wouldn't happen to have any chocolate, would ya?" She continues with a glint in her eye.

"Ah, well, we do have some ice cream in that freezer over there." Fred says and points to a large freezer in the corner.

In a flash, Sarah is gone and standing in front of a very open freezer with a pint of chocolate ice cream in hand.

Dianna and Fred sweat drop as she puts down the sweet snow and continues to look for a spoon.

"Spoon! Oh spoooOOOooon? Where are yoooooooou? ...ahha!" Sarah shouts as she holds up a spoon triumphantly then races back over to her ice cream and eats.

"Great," Dianna sighs. "Now she's going to be hyper."

Fred looks at Dianna sheepishly then looks back to Sarah who has finished and is cleaning everything up.

"If you are done then I will escort you back to your room." Fred states as he opens the door to the hallway.

"Yea, back to that friggin cage where we can die of boredom!" Sarah yells in frustration.

"Is there any other places we can go where there might be entertainment?" Dianna asks ignoring Sarah's outburst.

"Well, there is a library." Fred answers thoughtfully.

Dianna and Sarah look at each other and shrug.

"It's better than nothing I suppose." Sarah comments. They leave down the hall to the library.

10 minutes later

The huge doors open to reveal the biggest, most expensive library the two girls have ever seen.

"ECHO!" Sarah screams

"Echo...echo...echo...echo..." repeats the, um, echo. Sarah and Dianna jump up and down like it's their birthday.

"So many... books." Dianna mutters in pure awe.

And there were. It looks as if every book ever made is in that room--that very, very big room. Sarah runs to a ladder and begins climbing while reading titles. Dianna walks around looking for a section on animals.

"Ooo," Sarah 'ooo's as she picks out a book and slowly descends. She sits down at a table and puts the book title cover up then smiles evilly.

Dark Magic And The Things It Brings

Sarah laughs evilly in her head then begins reading.

Dianna on the other hand has found a book all about demonic animals. She sits down across from Sarah and also begins reading. Fred watches them then leaves for the room next door-his room.

"If you need me, I'll be in my room, next door." He informs them.

"OKee-day. Come back in a century, I think I'll have all these read by then." Dianna replies gesturing to the books covering the walls.

"Mmmhmm." Sarah murmurs as she continues reading.

-  
And we end there. They're reading- it may sound boring but wait til you read what happens next! So, until next time folks!  
Same channel! Same computer! Bye bye! 


	11. Bad Habits Often Come in Handy

Disclaimer applies. Read and review and be happy.

Chapter 11:

Bad Habits Often Come in Handy

Back with the guys

The cathedral they were told to go to is a few blocks away. Therefore they are walking to it as I speak and you read, Yusuke and Kuwabara complaining the whole way.

"So, did Koenma tell you who we're up against?" Yusuke asks while gearing up for a fight.

"All I know is that Medra and Tycho were the ones who kidnapped Sarah and Dianna. Medra said they were working for a boss, but Koenma didn't know anything about it." Kurama explains recalling all of their info.

"So we've got a girl, a guy and an unknown. That doesn't sound too bad." Kuwabara comments as they enter the cathedral. They're silent as they search for a means of reaching the catacombs.

After some time, Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke meet in the center of the cathedral.

"Find anything?" Kurama asks. Hiei and Yusuke shake their heads.

Suddenly they hear a thump and a crash. They run to the noise and find Kuwabara half in, half out of a stone tomb in the wall.

"A little help, Urameshi!" Kuwabara yells as Yusuke laughs at him then pulls him out.

"Moronic fool," Hiei comments in disgust, rolling his eyes.

"That 'moronic fool' just discovered a hidden tunnel. One can only assume it leads to our destination." Kurama concludes as he inspects the tunnel. Hiei grunts in an I-don't-care tone.

"See! Look at that shrimp! I'm more useful then you!" Kuwabara laughs as he nears his impending doom.

"And your usefulness is compared to that of a squirrel, baka."

"Say that to my face shorty!" Kuwabara exclaims, getting red in the face.

"Calm down Kuwabara! Save the fighting for later!" Yusuke knocks some sense into Kuwabara then peers down the tunnel. "So, who wants to go down the creepy tunnel first?" he mutters to no one in particular.

"Since you volunteered Kuwabara, by falling in, you go first." Yusuke says as he pushes Kuwabara forward.

"No way, I say the shrimp goes first." Kuwabara says and turns to Hiei waiting for him to protest. Hiei disappears then reappears behind Kuwabara and kicks him in the ass, sending him tumbling down the tunnel.

"DAMN YOU HIIEEEIIII!" he screams.

Yusuke laughs his ass off as he jumps in with Kurama and a very cocky looking Hiei following. All of them land in a very small room with no windows but one door. Everyone stands at the ready as Kurama opens the door to find... a kitchen.

"That tunnel must have been an air duct for the smoke from the stoves." Kurama murmurs as an afterthought.

"Damn! Look at all those turkey legs!" Yusuke and Kuwabara say at the same time as they scavenge through the fridge.

"I think Dianna's been through here..." Yusuke mutters as he holds up a destroyed and mutilated turkey leg.

"And Sarah." Hiei says quietly as he examines the freezer to find empty sweet snow containers.

Suddenly, they hear yelling from a few doors down. They exit the kitchen and walk down the hall toward a pair of open doors that lead to a library.

"Goddammit-friggin-piece-o'-crap! Stupid frickin' book falling on my friggin toe! Itai!" came a voice one could only assume is Sarah.

"Shut up and quit being such a baby!" yells another voice, probably Dianna.

"I'm not being a baby! You made me loose focus and the book fell on my foot!" Sarah accuses.

"It's not my fault you're being a baka and trying to use magic and tamper with powers FAR beyond your control. Besides, it takes mind power to hold something up in the air." Dianna challenges back with a smirk in her voice.

"I'm not stupid, goddammit! Stupid friggin piece of crap!" Sarah screams. "Nothing ever goes right. This sucks," she says to herself.

The Reikai Tentai takes this opportunity to walk into the room. Dianna and Sarah both look up at the same time to see them standing there. Big smiles light up their faces as they race over to them.

"Hiei!" Sarah yells as she hugs him.

"Kurama!" Dianna shouts as she hugs him.

Sarah gives Hiei a kiss on the cheek and Dianna does the same to Kurama.

"No welcome for me?" Yusuke whimpers. Sarah and Dianna smile and give Yusuke a double hug and even give Kuwabara one too.

"Can we go home now?" Dianna asks latching onto Kurama's arm.

"Oh yes, let's!" Sarah yells throwing her arms in the air.

"Isn't this a lovely reunion?" comes a voice from behind them.

Kurama's eyes narrow as they all turn around to see Medra with a cocky smile and Tycho standing behind her with a cold expression.

"Ha! There's nothing you could possibly do now to stop us from leaving." Sarah proclaims with a happy smile.

"Oh? Is that so?" Medra smile evilly as she takes a square device with a dial on it from her cloak.

As she begins to turn the dial, Dianna holds her chest and falls to her knees in pain. She goes into a fit of coughing as Kurama holds her and Sarah kneels beside her. Suddenly Sarah goes to strangle Medra but Yusuke holds her back.

"What did you do to her!"

Medra laughs, "You really don't think she got this sick all on her own, did you now?"

"You bastards." Sarah curses as she grinds her teeth in rage. Kurama stands up beside her, his eyes ablaze with rage and gold flashing through, he places a hand on her arm to calm her.

"Why are you doing this Medra?" Kurama asks fiercely.

"First, I'm just following orders and second, it's nothing personal, Kurama, its just business." Medra sort of apologizes tossing the device up and down in her hand. "Also, it's so much fun to watch you squirm."

"Well that's just peachy-keen but what do you want from us anyway?" Sarah asks while she death glares them both from next to Dianna.

"We kidnapped you two for a reason, hun. The boss wants his masterpiece and some side insurance." Medra explains.

"Masterpiece?" Dianna mutters between flinches.

"Insurance! Insurance for what!" Sarah demands totally pissed.

"Oh, I could think of a few things hun." Medra murmurs while glancing at Hiei.

"Hn." Hiei glares at her.

"And besides, the brute here likes ya and he thinks that's enough of a reason." Medra adds pointing back at Tycho.

Sarah looks over at him to catch him staring at her and she shivers then stands halfway behind Hiei as he growls at Tycho. He places a hand on his katana and his Jagan flashes behind the bandana.

Yusuke and Kuwabara, meanwhile, have decided it's not their place to but in and say anything, stupid or otherwise. So, they're watching from the sidelines.

Suddenly, Tycho steps forward and grabs Sarah then slings her over his shoulder. Hiei's ready to attack when Kurama stops him and he sees Medra holding the switch.

"And don't even think of taking the switch because it's programmed to my DNA and if anyone else touches it, it sets off a self destruct mechanism and, well, you know what happens after that, chao!" Medra silently turns off the switch, drags Dianna to her feet and marches off with Tycho next to her.

Sarah looks up from Tycho's back and whispers, "I have a plan" as she holds up Yusuke's communicator then she goes back to yelling at Tycho.

Kurama smiles as he checks his pocket. "When did Sarah learn to pickpocket?"

"I think she said it was an early job/hobby of hers." Yusuke laughs out of disbelief.

Unfortuanately this is the end of Chapter 11. I hope you all enjoyed however short this chapter was and I will update chapter 12 soon. Will Sarah and Dianna get out of their capture's grip? Who is this "boss"? Will the boys be able to save then in time before something happens to change them all? Will you ever know the answers?  
Not until the next chapter-  
same fanfiction channel, same hostess, be there next time to learn whether all goes arwy or they are successful! 


	12. A Boss Named Doug?

Hope you enjoyed last chapter cause this chapter takes a turn! 

Dianna: What kind of turn? Oh, let's do a 360!

Sarah: (glares at D) No, let's do a 180!

Inkheart: Quiet! (glares at them both)

Crikets: (chirp chirp)

Inkheart: Much better. Now this chapter takes a turn-- as in a plot turn-- new and exciting things happen that will leave you on the edge of your seat about ready to fall off.

Dianna: That's not very nice. You shouldn't have them fall off their chairs, that hurts your but.

Inkheart: Oh, for the Goddess' sake! (shoves Sarah and Dianna into a magician's trunk and drops it into the corner of her mind) Now, be quiet! Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading and don't forget to hit the button to review! (smile)

Chapter:  
A Boss Named-- Doug?

--------Girls--------

Dianna and Sarah both get thrown on cots. Before Medra leaves she turns to them and sneers.

"Since you can't be trusted with hospitality, here's a real cell for you girls to stay in. Enjoy!" Medra cackles as she walks out, slamming the barred door behind her.

"Great, now what do we do Sarah?" Dianna whispers, her voice sounding raspy and in pain.

"Not to worry. I have everything under control. You just lie down and rest. And no talking, either!" Sarah commands as she tucks Dianna into the cot. she begins to protest but her eyes grow heavy and she's soon asleep.

"All this is my fault somehow, I just know it." Sarah claims as she sits on her cot.

-Ping ping- Sarah fishes out the communicator and opens it.

"Hi Kurama." Sarah answers with a weak smile.

"Hello, Sarah. How are you and Dianna?"

"Well, she's sleeping and I'm okay, I guess."

"Good. Ah, you said something about a plan earlier?"

Sarah sweatdrops, "Ummm, taking the communicator was as far as I got."

Kurama sweatdrops on the screen and she can hear some anime falling in the background. She turns to the door when she hears footsteps. She turns back to the communicator.

"Someone's coming. But I'm gonna leave the communicator on Dianna's bed. Bye!" Sarah puts the communicator behind Dianna but doesn't close it so Kurama hears everything.

"Um, hi Tycho." comes Sarah's nervous voice.

"The boss wants to see both of you. Now." Tycho's voice demands.

"Umm, well, Dianna's sleeping and in her condition--that you put her in--I really think she should stay here. " Sarah trails off trying to reason with him.

"Then the boss will see you."

"I guess I can tell her everything the boss tells me after." Sarah rambles, looking for excuses and a means to distract him. Tycho grunts, then screaming is heard.

"Eek! Put me down! I said I'd come! I can walk, I have legs ya know!" screams Sarah but it gets weaker and weaker until it's gone.

"Ow, my head." whispers someone very close to the communicator.

"Dianna?" Kurama asks in recognition.

"Kurama?" shuffling is heard. "Why is your voice coming from the pillow? Argh. My headache's causing a hallucination..."

"No, Dianna. I'm talking through the communicator, it's by the pillow." Kurama says hopefully.

"Oh. Stupid Sarah, gonna be the death of me," She mumbles as she picks it up and smiles weakly at Kurama's face.

"How are you feeling?" He asks with some hesitation.

"I've been better..." She coughs out. She looks around the cell, panicky-like. "Where did Sarah go?" she rasps out.

"Tycho took her--"

"Took her? Where!"

Kurama pauses, Dianna shuts up.

"Sorry."

"He took her to see the boss." Kurama explains gently while someone growls in the background. "You should stay here Dianna, until she returns."

"Ok... umm Kurama, will you stay with me?" Dianna murmurs with a blush.

"Of course." Kurama smiles with his eyes glittering. (Botan: I don't know if you should. Koenma says those communicators get nasty overages on weekends. Readers: glare throws blender at Botan Shut up! Don't ruin the fluff! Botan: How rude! gets hit ;.;;)

------With Sarah and The Boss (Dundunduuun)------

Tycho drops Sarah into a chair.

"Oof!" Sarah squeaks. She glares at Tycho as he leaves the room.

"Meep!" Sarah shrieks as she suddenly feels something wrap around her.

"Not to worry, it's only rope."

Sarah freezes in mid-scream as she turns toward the voice.

"D-Doug?" she whispers in disbelief.

"Very good, sister dear. Would you like a dog treat for that?" he smiles wickedly.

"How the hell did you get here! How did you get henchmen? What the friggity is going on!" Sarah yells in confusion as she tries to rip off the rope.

"Sadly little sis, so many questions, so little time." Doug says in a sing-song voice. He walks behind her chair and out of sight, but when he walks in front of her, its not her brother... it's Hiei!

Sarah jumps back, well as far as she can considering she's tied to a chair, and glares at Hiei.

"What the-- How can you be here if you're there? So if you're there, but you're not--Meep! Headache..."

"Poor Sarah... she can't think without hurting herself..." says Hiei as he jumps into the air. He spins rapidly and seems to transform. When he lands, it isn't Hiei... but Dianna!

"Eeek! I am so confused!" Sarah yells as she stares at the imitation of Dianna.

"Don't worry Sa-chan. It's simple, really..." Dianna says as she spins into... Kurama! "I am a demon who has the power to change into anything or anyone I choose."

"So you could turn into..." Sarah stops as the demon changes into an exact copy of Sarah.

"You? Yes, I can." It begins to walk to the door but turns back and signals to Tycho, who had been waiting in the shadows. Tycho moves towards Sarah.

"Oh, and by the way, my name is Sarah for now. Tycho, you may do with her as you wish." the new Sarah commands as she closes the door. The original Sarah's eyes widen in fear as Tycho turns to her.

"Time to scream." He says to her with a smirk.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh no! What will happen to our brave victims? Will they be rescued by Team Urameshi? Or will they be doomed to die in a cell? And who really is this Boss man? What does he really look like? Will I ever tell you? You'll find out next in chapter 13 where all may not be as it seems.  
Bye now!


	13. Finally, No More Antagonists

I don't know if everyone was confused about this but it seems someone was, so just to clarify- Doug is Sarah's older brother(I think I mentioned that). The boss is a demon with the ability to change his physical form at will and he does have an original form; you shall see it in this chapter. So, be as patient as you can and read on. I hope this is exciting enough for you reviewers.

REMEMBER: Sarah is still tied up having some "screaming" time with Tycho, so, when I mention "New" Sarah- that would be the boss, only transformed to look like Sarah.  
And one more thing- DISCLAIMER APPLIES. Thank you and carry on.

-  
Chapter 13:  
Finally, No More Antagonists ---------------------------------

with the New Sarah + Dianna

Dianna quickly hides the communicator and sits up as the door to the cell opens. Her face brightens as Sarah stumbles in just as the door closes but does not lock.

"What happened?" Dianna whispers as Sarah sits next to her.

"Oh, ya know the whole usual thing." She shrugs. "Roped to a chair and the bag guy comes out of the shadows."

"You met the boss! Who was he?" Dianna asks with a sense of excitement and dread.

"Me." Sarah responds standing up. "Guards!"

Two guards storm in and drag Dianna to a standing position.

"What! That's impossible! How can Sarah be the bad guy? Eek!" Dianna yelps in pain as one of the guards whack her on the head to be silent.

"Oh, it's very possible. You see, I am not Sarah, buffoon. I am a demon that can change into anyone I choose, including your precious friends. But not to worry. I'm sure Tycho is having fun with the real Sarah right now." The evil Sarah laughs then searches Dianna's bed until she finds the communicator.

Just then an agonizing scream echoes from down the hall.

"I guess he's having lots of fun," the evil Sarah smirks gleefully. "May as well change back now." She spins around in place, blurring at the motion until she stops as a not so bad looking, bad guy. He is about as tall as Kuwabara and has midnight black hair that comes down to his neck with purple streaks ranging throughout it. His eyes are a violet color and he is wearing a guard's plain white uniform only all in black.

"That's what you really look like? Why are all the bad guys so cute?" Dianna mutters in exasperation.

"And my real name is Kurt. Guards, take her to Tycho's room. I'll come shortly, after I speak with this story's failed heroes."

After the guards leave, he opens the communicator to be greeted by a pissed off Kurama with Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara in the background.

"Should I turn this to sound speaker so you can hear their screams more clearly?" Kurt smiles sadistically as he watches their enraged expressions grow with every passing minute.

"Why are you doing this?" Kurama asks more calmly than he appears to be.

"Why the "why" questions first?" Kurt asks back. "I can't tell you details, of course, but to clue you in a bit, I made a deal and I will not break it. I can't tell you who the dealer was, customer confidentiality. But don't worry, the insurance will soon be dead and you can be the heroes all you want. Goodbye!" He shuts the communicator and places it in his pocket as he makes his way to Tycho's room.

with the Reikai Tentai

"Why ask me? I have no idea how to rescue them! Ask Kurama, he always has a plan. Besides, it always works out in the end." Yusuke yawns as he looks at the sky from the backyard ground.

"Urameshi? What is with you! This is a matter of life and death! We have to go rescue them!" Kuwabara screams as he paces back and forth in impatience.

"I'm afraid Yusuke is right. Without a plan, we would be beaten before we even arrive." Kurama explains from his seat on the porch steps.

"Besides, Hiei hasn't gone off by himself yet." Yusuke claims.

"Actually, Yusuke, he left a few minutes ago." Kurama sweatdrops.

"I spoke too soon. Why haven't we gone after him yet?" Yusuke asks, confused.

"I was uncertain we could think of a plan, but I have one formulated now." He stands up.

"I guess we should chase after him, right?" Yusuke asks hesitantly. Kurama sighs but nods his head. Kuwabara strikes a heroic pose, but no one sees it as they have already started off in the direction Hiei disappeared in.

Back with the Doomed Girls

Dianna is pushed into a room to see a horrible sight. Sarah is strapped to a chair and has some kind of metal head band device on her head. But what scares Dianna the most is that Sarah appears to be crying.

"Would you like to watch?" Comes Kurt's voice from behind her.

Dianna whirls around and punches him repeatedly in the chest until she crumples to her knees clutching her own chest; she is still too weak to fight back.

"Bastard," Dianna whispers, "what did you do to Sarah!" She manages to cough out the question before doubling over in pain.

"Thank you Medra. That will be enough." Kurt orders to the figure standing behind him. Dianna's pain disappears and she glares at Kurt.

"Well my dear, Tycho has been giving Sarah a little shock therapy but she seems to be building an immunity to it. Raise the voltage." Kurt orders and Tycho turns a button on the wall then flips a switch.

"Aaaaaaaahhh!" Sarah screams as tears flow from her eyes and her body goes limp from the pain and exhaustion of trying to fight back.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Dianna cries as she tries to reach the switch but Tycho holds her back easily. Kurt laughs at her feeble attempt as the electricity dies down. Dianna sobs as she turns to Kurt. The room is deathly silent and she can barely hear Sarah's ragged breathing.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want?" Dianna demands in an eerily calm voice as she glares at Kurt.

"My dear..." Kurt begins as he takes Dianna's chin in a vise-like grasp. "Sarah is just insurance. She is useless to me, now that the Reikai Tentai have left. What I want, is you."

Dianna's eyes widen and she jerks her chin out of his grasp.

"Or more specifically, the device inside you. The one that makes you sick?" He explains.

"I know what you mean. Why do you want it?" Dianna glares.

"My master made it. And he said I would never be worthy of being in control of his beautiful masterpiece. However, now that he is dead, I can retrieve it without any interferance. Unfortunately, if I kill you, the device will self-destruct. So we will have to perform some surgery, won't we? Hopefully, it won't kill you but I can assure you, it will hurt." Kurt chuckles at some invisible joke as two guards take a struggling Dianna to a surgical table in the room next door.  
Medra follows with Kurt behind her and she sterilizes her hands in the sink. Kurt stays in the doorway and watches as the guards push Dianna down on the table.

Suddenly, a grunt and a thump are heard from the electricity room. Kurt turns in the doorway and stares in shock.

"SPIRIT GUN!" a voice screams as a blue light consumes Kurt and his stomach disinigrates followed by the rest of him with the doorway, leaving a gaping hole where he had been standing.

Kurama runs in to see Dianna shakily getting off the table and Medra, a little ways off, holding the remote to the device. He runs to Dianna's side and takes her in his arm's to hold her steady.

"Hand over the remote." he orders as he glares menacingly at Medra.

"Fine." she tosses the remote to Kurama and shrugs at his surprise. She laughs when he drops it.

"Relax. The device won't self destruct. I turned it off." She shrugs again and looks at the spot Kurt last was alive in. "Now that Kurt is dead there aren't any orders to follow. Good bye, Kurama. I hope you find happiness." She throws a smoke bomb at the ground and when the smoke clears, she's gone.

Suddenly, Dianna giggles and looks up at Kurama with a goofy grin.

"My hero." she murmurs and Kurama laughs. They turn as they hear other pairs of laughter. Yusuke and Kuwabara are standing in the doorway with goofy grins spread across their faces. Then Dianna gasps and looks at Kurama.

"What about Sarah!" she panics.

"Relax," Kurama whispers as he pets her hair. "Hiei's taking care of her."

"Oh." Dianna mumbles with a relieved smile.

Just then, Hiei walks in with a limping but also smiling Sarah leaning on him. She looks around at everyone and stops on Dianna.

"Prince charming, huh?" Sarah asks with a smirk as Dianna blushes.

"Knight in shining armor, huh?" Dianna retaliates and Sarah blushes too.

Yusuke looks at the both of them and gets a cocky look in his eyes.

"That's right ladies! I am Sir Yusuke, your knight in shining armor, and this..." he pats Kuwabara's arm, "... is my trusty ass-- I mean, steed." Yusuke jokes as everyone bursts out laughing. Then Kuwabara figures out the insult and chases Yusuke all the way to the entrance with a laughing group following.

-  
Tut, tut, tut. Don't you think it's over because it is far from being over. I have told you all that there are sixteen chapters and there shall be sixteen chapters as it has been so deemed by the Almighty Goddess of Comedy Inkheart(I was really called that once by a reviewer.). I hope the whole boss thing has been cleared up and everyone knows what's going on now. I think that was the quickest entrance and exit of a villian in the history of evil overlords. Please, review next chapter will come soon. 


	14. Can't Cook For Beans

I told you it was far from being over! Here is the next installment of "I'm Not Sick". Enjoy.

WARNING: Do not read while operating heavy machinery. Or while drinking alcohol or any other drink that has carbonation because it is not pleasant when it shoots up your nose.

DISCLAIMER APPLIES.

-  
01010101001010101001010 -  
Chatper 14:  
Can't Cook For Beans -  
01010101001010101001010 -----------------------

010101010-Back home at Kurama's010101010

"Stupid frickin piece of crap! Goddammit!" Sarah shouts obsinities as she tries to walk downstairs.

"Sarah! Are you trying to go downstairs again!" Dianna's voice yells from the kitchen.  
Sarah freezes and winces as her leg hits the staircase.

"Noooo... of course not--meep! No poking! Oh, hi Kurama." Sarah begins to protest but Kurama walks up behind her and pokes her in the back. She whirls around to be onslaughted by the staircase, again and she flinches.

"Dianna's right," he says, "you know you shouldn't be walking after what happened, Sarah. Besides, there are other means of transportation." Kurama hints as he walks past her.

"Nobody's gonna carry me! Ya hear? Nobody!" Sarah crosses her arms and pouts as she begins downstairs again. Suddenly, she feels herself being picked up and turns her head to see Hiei.

"Stop being so stubborn onna." Hiei growls as he carries her downstairs and puts her on the couch then walks outside. Sarah sits there for a moment, pouting; then slowly, very slowly walks to the backdoor and opens it to look outside.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dianna asks. Sarah carefully whirls around to see Dianna standing a few feet away with her hands on her hips, oven mits on, wooden spoon in hand and apron tied round her waist.

"I just wanna go outside." Sarah pleads while trying to muffle a laugh from Dianna's appearance..

"But your aunt said you should keep all physical activity to a minimum. And murses are usually right." Dianna scolds as Sarah secretly takes baby steps out the door.

"Stop and get back in here!" Dianna yells in agitation.

"Stupid friggin doctors are all against me, goddammit." Sarah mutters as she walks back to the couch and sits down. "Why can't I go outside! It's not fair. I just wanna watch the guys train... wah." Sarah cries as Dianna walks past.

"Stop whining." Dianna orders as she bonks Sarah on the head with her spoon on her way to the kitchen.

"Itai." Sarah rubs her head then follows Dianna. She watches in amusement as Dianna kicks Yusuke and Kuwabara out of the kitchen, literally.

"If you want to eat every five seconds make your own food!" Dianna yells after them as they run outside. Suddenly, she turns to Sarah with a sweatdrop on her head.

"Sarah, could you make lunch?" Sarah anime falls off the chair but manages to sit back up again.

"So, I take it that's not what you're making?" Sarah asks as she looks at the oven in speculation.

"Nope, but it's something better! Brownies!" Dianna clarifies just as the buzzer rings and she takes out a batch of brownies then places them on the stove to cool.

"Mmmmm... brownies. I love brownies. Alright, I'll make lunch but only if you let me ask what everyone wants first." Sarah bargains as she stares Dianna down.

Dianna considers her options: 1. let the Holy Goddess of All Cooking take over; 2. handle it herself and end up burning or completely ruining the food; and 3. take out. Well, three is the result of two, and I don't feel like doing two anyway... I guess one it is.

"Deal. But I'm coming with you just in case," she adds as they walk outside.

"Oh, brother. You know, I'm not made of lace. And sure, I still hurt in some places but I'm much better. Anyway, there's Kurama-- let's ask him first."

They make their way over to a clearing in the trees and watch Kurama practice his rosewhip technique for a few minutes until he notices them and walks over.

"Sarah, what are you doing outside? Dianna, I thought you were making lunch." Kurama asks as he puts a towel around his neck.

"Nah, she's a hypocrite; can't cook and so, I'm making lunch." Sarah adds as she walks all the way around Kurama then stands there. Dianna glares at her.

"What! Well, you..."

Kurama looks on in amusement as they toss sarcastic remarks back and forth.

"You can take your dumbass comments and shove them up your--" Sarah begins to yell.

"Sorry to interrupt but I believe you wanted to know what I wanted for lunch?" The girls stop and look at him, having completely forgotten he was there.

"For me, a simple grilled cheese sandwhich would be satisfactory." Sarah and Dianna look at each other; Sarah scratches the back of her head and Dianna sweatdrops.

"Heh, ah, thanks Kurama for the info. And I think I'll leave you two alone." Sarah hints then quickly walks away, well as fast as she can. Dianna tries to follow her but Kurama grabs her shoulder. He turns her to him and looks into her eyes.

"Kurama?" Dianna hesitantly asks and places her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asks tentively as he brushes her hair out of her face.

"Of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be? Now if you'll excuse me, I have to follow Sarah." Dianna begins to walk away but Kurama catches her wrist and pulls her into an embrace.

"You were sick, then kidnapped. You watched your best friend being tortured then almost died yourself. I ask you again, are you alright?" Kurama looks down at Dianna as he feels his shirt becoming damp. He gently strokes her hair as she continues to cry silently.

"It felt like forever until you came for me. I-I was so scared and useless. I couldn't do anything to stop them." Dianna confesses between sobs as her crying all but evaporates.

"You're not useless. You are anything but useless." Kurama objects as he brushes a last few stray tears from her face. Dianna watches him then smiles.

"Thank you for... everything Kura-kun." She sighs as she leans into his chest and he holds her. Shortly afterwards, they break apart, smile at each other, then Kurama continues training and Dianna watches happily, having totally forgotten about Sarah.

010101010Meanwhile010101010

Sarah has scouted ahead.

"Great big globs of greasy, grimy, gopher guts; mutilated monkey meat; bloody little birdie feet and I forgot my spoon!" Sarah sings as she walks through the trees looking for the rest of the guys.

Suddenly, she hears an explosion then turns towards the sound to see Hiei in the middle of a clearing with boulders surrounding him. Apparently from the rubble of a few boulders around him, he's practicing his fist of the mortal flame, as well as his katana technique against boulders of varying sizes.

"Hiei?" Sarah carefully approaches him but suddenly stops short as he disappears before her eyes.

"What do you want onna?" comes a gruff voice from behind her.

"Meep!" Sarah squeaks as she whips around to meet Hiei's glaring crimson orbs.

"Ah, hi Hiei. I just want to know what you'd like to have for lunch." Sarah mumbles as she stares at the ground waiting for an answer. Hiei moves closer and whispers something in her ear, then moves back to the clearing. She blushes furiously and follows him.

"That's not what I meant and you know it... Hiei? Come on, please tell me?" Sarah pleads as she tugs on his sleeve.

He turns to her with a shrug. "I'll have what you have." He answers simply and turns back around to begin training again. Sarah quickly kisses his cheek and walks away with a quick blushed glance behind her.

Hiei stands there with his hand on his cheek for a moment then disappears and a boulder explodes.

-  
0101010100101010100101010100101010 -----------------------------------

Sarah giggles as she walks along looking for Yusuke and Kuwabara when suddenly, she walks to the edge of a very steep hill and trips on a root sending her tumbling down in the direction of ...Yusuke.

"Itai!... oof!... ow!... meep!...owchie!" Sarah grunts as she rolls over twigs and rocks. Just as the pain starts to set in, she lands on a sort of soft cushion and groans. Then she realizes it's not a cushion when she hears a deeper voiced groan from beneath her.

Sarah looks down to see Yusuke blushing like mad and that's when she realizes they're in a very, ahem, provocative situation. They jump up apart and Sarah apologizes for falling on Yusuke while he scratches his head in an embarrassed way.

All of a sudden, Yusuke flies backwards into a tree as Hiei appears in front of Sarah possessively standing there.

"Eek! Ah, Hiei? It was an accident, really it was." Sarah says hastily hoping Hiei won't kill Yusuke.

"She's right, Hiei." comes a voice from above them. They turn to see Dianna and Kurama coming down the hill towards them. Hiei's fighting stance all but dissipates as he acknowledges Dianna and Kurama.

"Her clumsiness caused her to trip and fall on an unsuspecting Yusuke." Dianna laughs out as Sarah glares at her.

"Damn! That was a good punch!" Yusuke exclaims as he rubs his left cheek. Hiei glares at them all and whispers in Sarah's ear while an evil smirk spread arcoss his mouth, then he walks back to his clearing. Sarah jumps then hides behind Dianna as she yells.

"Don't do that! You know how I take double meanings! Meep!" Sarah lays her head on Dianna's back and mumbles, "I hate it when he does that."

Dianna reaches back and pats her head then grabs her wrist and pulls her around so she's standing in front of them.

"Its okay Sa-chan, we all have our moments sometimes." Dianna comments as she gives a meaningful look at a blushing Kurama.

"Alright, time to go inside and make lunch." Sarah quickly changes the subject to the relief/disappointment of Kurama and she grabs Dianna's wrist, pulling her inside to the kitchen.

-  
010101010010101010010101010 -  
I know this was a short chapter but stay with me people. There are two chapters left and when the time comes I shall leave it up to you whether or not I will write a sequel. I really don't want to but if you must have it then it shall be. Bye bye! 


	15. Bloody Hell! They're Drunk Again?

Sorry for not updating sooner but I have been so busy that I totally forgot about this entirely. Eheheh... Well, there was that and the fact that I didn't receive very many reviews. I need inspiration! But oh well. Here's chapter fifteen. 

Disclaimer applies.

----------------------

Chapter Fifteen:

Bloody Hell! They're Drunk Again?

----------------------

Sarah grabs some ingredients, a few pots and a frying pan then sets to work on lunch. Dianna stares out the window as the boys gather in one spot for some sparring.

"Well, can't we just go out and watch for a minute or--wait! You never asked Yusuke and Kuwabara what they want so we have to go outside, right?" Dianna pleads while she watches Kurama taking off his jacket, revealing a t-shirt showing his very well taken care of body underneath. Like any other fan girl in a million mile radius, her Kurama radar goes berserk, her mouth hangs open then it snaps shut and she gets a devilish look in her eyes.

"Yusuke and Kuwabara's orders aren't necessary considering they'll eat anything. But I guess you can go watch until lunch." Sarah answers and smiles as Dianna's face lights up and she squeezes Sarah in a hug then runs out the door with a quick, "Thankyou-thankyou-thankyou!" Sarah laughs to herself as she continues making lunch.

About 5 minutes later, Dianna calls Sarah outside to see Hiei's fight with Yusuke. Sarah walks outside and sits next to Dianna on the grass.

"Why did you call...me...?" Sarah's question answers itself as she stares at Hiei's shirtless torso and Yusuke's and Kurama's, but mostly Hiei's. Dianna would have hit her if she stared at Kurama too long anyway.

Yusuke smirks cockily at Hiei as he glares back. Being about three yards away from eachother they both kick off from the ground and fly at the other. They throw punches at their opponent in a blurry cloud then they jump back and stare at one aother until it starts over again.

Kurama and Kuwabara move a few yards away and begin their own battle. They run at each other throwing punches and kicks while blocking their opponent's shots. Kuwabara goes for Kurama's head but he dodges and low kicks Kuwabara in the stomach.

Hiei punches Yusuke in the face but Yusuke comes back with an uppercut to Hiei's chin and he skids back a few feet.

After about 30 minutes, they tire out and Sarah calls for lunch inside. Kurama stays behind to gather his clothing and Dianna waits for him. Sarah turns to Dianna as she walks inside and winks at her then goes to serve lunch. Dianna smiles, and then hesitates when Kurama puts his jacket back on and turns to her with a smile.

"Umm... do you remember... before I was kidnapped and sick... umm--yah before that, at the school, yah-um-that time at the school... um, if you remember what I'm talking about, um--do you remember what you told me?" Dianna rambles and is fascinated by the wringing of her hands. She looks up blushing like crazy to see Kurama standing right in front of her.

Kurama's eyes dance with amusement as he brushes her hair from her eyes. "Yes, I know what you are talking about and I do remember perfectly. I was so nervous when I met you after school that time, but you looked so happy that it was contagious." Kurama's eyes come back into focus as she speaks.

"Heh. Yea, but then again I didn't know you were going to ask me to be your girlfriend. That was a little shock." Dianna murmurs as she smiles up at Kurama. He pulls her into a loving hug then mumbles.

"And what happened next?"

Dianna giggles as she thinks about it. "When I said yes, you kissed me."

Kurama's eyes gleam with mischief. "I believe I need a demonstration." Kurama swoops in as Dianna giggles.

Leaving the love birds alone for a little while we return inside.

Sarah closes the window curtain as she smiles to herself. Then she moves to the kitchen to watch Yusuke and Kuwabara on their third sandwich and bowl of soup.

"Disgusting fools." Hiei comments from behind her. Sarah turns her head slightly and smiles at Hiei.

"I thought you were eating in your room?"

"I was. But even all the way in the Makai, I would still hear their disgusting slurping noises. I lost my appetite." Hiei admits as he glares at the gorging boys.

"I did, too." Sarah smiles at Hiei then sweatdrops as she hears the loudest slurp ever.

"Ugh. I need a drink." Sarah mutters as she moves to the fridge. Opening the door she takes out a half-filled bottle of coke then reaches for the cabinet above the sink. After taking out an unmarked bottle with a clear liquid in it, she pours a generous amount of it into the coke.

Hiei's eyes widen as he realizes what the liquid is. "You're having alcohol in the middle of the afternoon?" He points to the unlabeled bottle on the counter.

"Why not?" Sarah shrugs as she sips her 'drink'. Hiei smirks mischievously as he takes the bottle and pulls her to the stairs.

What are those two up to? But back outside with Dianna and Kurama after... things.

Dianna and Kurama are standing in front of the back door, ahem, straightening up when Dianna's senses go on full alert.

"My Sarah sense is tingling." Dianna mutters as she opens the door and steps inside.

"'Sarah sense'?" Kurama questions with a raised brow.

"Heh. Um, well, whenever Sarah does something wrong, so to speak, I get this really weird feeling." Dianna explains as she walks upstairs. Kurama shrugs not even trying to understand.  
Dianna moves to Sarah's room and looks inside. When not finding Sarah, she closes the door and turns to stare at Hiei's door.

Suddenly, insane giggling comes from Hiei's room that can only be Sarah. Dianna quietly opens the door and they stick their heads in. They see a drunken Hiei taking the bottle of unmarked clear liquid from a very drunk Sarah.

"Hey! Gimme -hic- that back." Sarah drawls as she lays out flat on Hiei's bed looking up at him upside-down.

Hiei takes a gulp of the liquor then gives it back to Sarah who wobbly gets up and finishes off the bottle.

Dianna stomps in and glares at Sarah who's trying to get the last drop out of the bottle.

"I warned you about drinking so don't come to me tomorrow morning." Dianna takes away the empty bottle as Sarah falls backwards onto the bed, giggling like crazy.

"And you!" Dianna turns to the suppressed laughing Hiei with an accusatory glare. "Damn your stupid encouragement to hell!"

Hiei totally ignores her and lies down next to Sarah. Sarah giggles at Dianna's facial expression then rolls over off the bed and falls on her back with an 'oof!' Hiei laughs an un-Hiei-like laugh then also rolls off the bed and lands on top Sarah with a 'thump'.

Behind a glaring Dianna, Kurama laughs as Sarah tries to get up but looses her balance and wobbly falls back on top of Hiei.

Dianna rolls her eyes in exasperation and helps Sarah up onto the bed while Kurama helps Hiei. Sarah looks at Hiei, and then smirks.

Suddenly, they both become sober and Sarah stretches out her palm to Hiei.

"I told you I could drink a whole bottle and not get drunk. Now pay up!" She declares with a mocking glance at a flabbergasted Dianna and Kurama.

Hiei 'hn's then hands her a twenty with a smirk at the now enraged Dianna and amused Kurama.

"Hey! It's supposed to be forty!" Sarah exclaims while glaring at Hiei.

"I get twenty for convincing them I would actually get drunk." Hiei points out and puts his extra bills back in his cloak.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a second! Do you mean all of this was an act!" Dianna looks back and forth between the two nodding criminals.

"Pretty much, yup." Sarah grins from ear to ear. "It was funny seeing your face when Hiei rolled on top of me. Heh."

"That is totally beside the point!" Dianna blushes furiously and glares at Sarah.

"Whatever. I'm hungry so I'll see you later." Sarah kisses Hiei on the cheek, winks at Kurama then makes her way downstairs. The rest of them also realize they're hungry and follow Sarah, Dianna grumbling on the way. After lunch, Yusuke and Kuwabara leave for their own homes. Everyone else takes a spot in the living room bored out of their minds.

"Do you guys wanna train more or do you wanna do something else?" Sarah asks after she finishes off a cup of ginger ale.

"Well, I'm sure you and I would love to watch the guys work out but it wouldn't be fair for them. So, something fun will have to do. But what?" Dianna murmurs as she throws away her cup.

"Don't look at me, dude. I'd just as soon have a drink." Sarah shrugs as she flops in a comfy chair.

They all sit there for a few minutes thinking of ideas.

"GAH! There's nothing to do! I'm going insane! Again!" Sarah yells as she flips onto her stomach and punches arm of the chair in frustration.

Kurama sighs then picks up the newspaper next to him and turns to the movie section.

"Stop freaking out, Sarah. We could go see a movie?" Kurama suggests as the newspaper crinkles.

"Oh! Oh! Can we go see 'King Kong'!" Dianna asks excitedly as she grabs the paper. Sarah grabs it from her and looks at the list.

"Oooh... let's see a horror movie like Saw!" Sarah skims the paper but Dianna takes it back and glares at her.

"You know I hate horror movies, Sa-chan. Let's see a comedy!" Dianna whips through the paper then spots a movie. "How about 'Cheaper By the Dozen 2'?"

Kurama shrugs, "If you two can agree on a movie I'll go." Hiei grunts in agreement but stays where he is.

"Nah. I'd rather watch a school movie than that. What about 'Wolf Creek'?" Sarah looks at Dianna excitedly but Dianna shakes her head.

"I can't watch rated R movies, you know that. And besides, it's a horror movie." Dianna passes the movie listing to Sarah and then sits down next to Kurama.

After a minute, Sarah's face lights up and she looks at Dianna.

"'The Chronicles of Narnia', it's perfect!" Sarah exclaims as Dianna's eyes light up. Kurama looks between the two.

"So are we agreed?" he asks and they nod their heads and he smiles.

"Let's go!" Sarah yells as they all grab their coats then take off for the movie theater.

After the movie has ended, about 3 hours later, they exit the movie theater; Sarah holding onto Hiei's arm and Dianna on Kurama's.

"That was so awesome! But poor Edmund." Sarah murmurs as she bounces up and down.

"Yea, I know what you mean." Dianna agrees then looks up at Kurama. "Did you like it?"

Kurama smiles at her. "It was lovely. I enjoyed it immensely; although, the fight scenes were by far my favorite. Hiei, did you enjoy it?" Kurama asks as he eases his arm around Dianna's shoulders.

"It was all right. I don't see how starring at a screen for three hours can be entertaining but some parts were fairly enjoyable." Hiei mutters when Sarah lets go of his arm and goes skipping up ahead and turns around to look at the stars. She gets a dazed look in her eyes as she day dreams.

"Narnia... what a wonderful place that would be." Sarah murmurs half to herself as a warm smile crosses her lips then disappears. She grabs Hiei's hand in her own and continues the walk home.

End for this chapter.

I hope you all enjoyed it. I have seen Narnia and I hope you all will too. It was very good. It was the best movie I've seen in a long time.  
Bye for now until next time kids! Keep your hopes high and your spirits bright!  
Oh, and Happy Holidays!


	16. The End of Worries and the Weekend

Last chapter of my story. cries I hope you all have enjoyed being a part of this my wonderful organization of Inkheart and I hope you got something out of this as well. Enjoy the last chapter and see what happens next. 

Chapter Sixteen:

The End of Worries and the Weekend

About 20 minutes later, when they return from their walk home.

"Good night Na, Kurama!" Sarah yells before closing her bedroom door behind her. Hiei quickly follows her inside for some rest.

Dianna says her goodnights then climbs into bed beside Kurama. She snuggles against him and is about to fall asleep when a deep voice whispers in her ear.

"You wouldn't go to sleep on me, would you?" Dianna gasps as two strong arms encircle her waist and she turns her head to catch golden eyes with her own.

"Y-Youko! But I thought Kurama needed a potion-thingy--?" Dianna stares in wonder as Youko's lips cut off her questioning. Then he breaks away and nips her ear to make her jump. He laughs as she turns to glare at him, half-heartedly.

"I guess a few more goodnight kisses wouldn't hurt." Dianna smiles at her own boldness and he smirks at her.

"That's the way you should think all the time, my little vixen." He laughs as she protests the nickname but silently she giggles.

"I'm gonna brush my teeth, I'll be right back." Sarah informs Hiei who has already put on his PJ's, which consist of boxers and a white t-shirt. Sarah finishes brushing her teeth then gets out some comfy PJ's. She takes off shirt revealing a white bra and picks up her pajama top when there's a knock at the door.

"Hiei? Don't you dare come in! I'm, ah, going to the bathroom!" Ignoring her pathetic attempt to keep him at bay, Hiei opens the door and she hastily tries to cover herself with her shirt.

Hiei pulls her into a passionate kiss and she drops the shirt between them, and then hugs him to her. As they break apart Sarah takes Hiei's hand and leads him to the bed. He pushes her back onto the pillows and kisses her goodnight.

...Meanwhile...

Youko and Dianna break apart from their hundredth kiss as Youko pushes Dianna back on the bed. Dianna giggles as Youko's "shirt" (If you could even call it that.) falls off his shoulder showing a part of his well muscled chest.

Youko smirks at her and shifts slightly to let his "shirt" fall all the way off. Dianna gasps as he whips off her shirt as well then trails kisses down her neck. Dianna sighs in contentment.

"I could defiantly get used to this." she murmurs.

When the next morning comes, however...

Sarah yawns as she makes her way to the kitchen. She enters to see Dianna watching Kurama make waffles.

"Hey Dianna, Kurama. I see you're both glowing this morning." Sarah comments as she sits down lazily next to Dianna. Dianna blushes as she turns her attention halfheartedly on Sarah.

"As are you, dude." Dianna smiles and then mimics Sarah with a yawn. "Good night?" Sarah asks casually as she sips a cup of OJ.

"Very." Dianna answers with a sly smile as she cuts up a waffle on her plate. Kurama fills a plate on the table then sits in a chair a little too close to Dianna.

"Do you guys always brag?" Kurama laughs out as he helps himself to some toast.

"Oh, and you don't? I've heard the Reikai Tentai compare love lives before so don't get all talky on us." Sarah laughs at Kurama's shocked face as she takes some home fries.

"And when did you hear this?" Dianna asks with a raised brow as she helps herself to some sausages.

"Heh, I'm not exactly an angel myself. Blackmail is an excellent form of entertainment. I just stumbled upon a situation that suggested something and I took it." Sarah shrugs as she munches on her potatoes. Kurama chooses to remain silent and sticks a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"Ooookay. I really don't think I wanna know." Dianna murmurs as she nibbles on a sausage. Sarah shrugs and continues eating. Silence fills the house when the doorbell rings. He answers it to find... Yusuke?

"Hello Yusuke." Kurama greets.

"Yo. Are the girls still here?" He peeks past Kurama's shoulder then slides inside. He spots the food on the table and walks over casually then helps himself to the food.

"Hey Yusuke, why are you here?" Sarah murmurs as she watches him help himself to the food.

"Well, it was pretty boring back home and I was hungry. And I come by here and whadda ya know? There's food." Yusuke laughs as he shoves a sausage in his mouth. Dianna glares and takes the last of the sausages.

"Your logic never ceases to amaze me." She mutters as Kurama sits back down next to her.

Just then Hiei walks into the kitchen and opens the fridge. Everyone looks over at him but then goes back to eating. Sarah passes by Hiei to put her plate in the sink and she kisses his cheek with a murmured "good morning." Then she sits back down with a yawn.

Dianna and Kurama continue eating with smile gracing their lips while Yusuke stares between Sarah and Hiei with an open mouth.

"Did they just---?" Yusuke mumbles.

"Yes." Dianna responds in-between bites.

"But aren't they supposed to-?"

"Yes."

"So how did they--?"

"Not telling." Dianna taunts as she looks over at a still yawning Sarah and then at an unfazed Hiei making some coffee.

Hiei finishes the coffee and sets a cup in front of Sarah then pulls a chair over and sits down next to her. Sarah leans her head on Hiei's shoulder as she yawns, again.

Kurama and Dianna clear the rest of the plates then sit back down and Dianna hugs his arm. Sarah sips her coffee while glancing around the table.

"I hate Sundays." She comments between sips.

"I dunno. I kinda like'm." Dianna murmurs with a look in Kurama's direction.

"Yea, but tomorrow's Monday and that means school. And with school tomorrow there's no way my mom'll let me stay for very long." Sarah sighs and hugs Hiei's arm for comfort.

"Oh, right." Dianna frowns. "My mummy probably wants me home soon, too."

"I hate Mondays. Ah, well, at least I still have my videogames for comfort. I should have enough time tonight to kick the shit outta some zombies." Sarah smiles evilly as she finishes off her coffee.

"How do you find those things amusing? It could never compare to the real thing." Hiei smirks in an oh-so-cocky way.

"Ya, well, I'm not about to go out and start hacking up real people, sparky." Sarah glares at him and he glares back.

"No name calling children." Dianna jokes with underlying authority. Sarah and Hiei turn their glares to her but it doesn't faze her in the least.

"Don't get mad, get glad!" Dianna smiles at them both. Sarah gives up but Hiei keeps his casual glare on.

"Alright Botan-clone, I'm gonna go change into some clothes." Sarah excuses herself and a silent Hiei follows.

"We may as well get dressed also Na." Kurama hints as Yusuke takes this time to leave.

"Well, alright." Dianna agrees while still pouting from Sarah's comment.

About an hour or so later...

ring ring

Kurama races downstairs (Dianna: shirtless//Inkheart: bashes dianna on the head stop that//dianna: owwww) and beats Sarah to the phone.

"Hai, moshi-moshi? ...yes, she's here... alright I'll tell her... your welcome, bye." He turns to Sarah and she begins to back away.

"That does not look like a good news face. That was my dad, right?" Sarah guesses with a forlorn look.

"Yes, it was. He wants you home at once. Apparently your grandmother is visiting and he wants you to see her before she goes to Florida." Kurama explains with a frown.

"Awww man." Sarah stomps up the stairs grumbling, "Stupid dad ruining my awesome day with stupid Nana and her stupid visit. Goddammit, I hate them." She stomps all the way to her room and slams the door.

Kurama walks back to his room to find Dianna standing outside looking worriedly at Sarah's door.

"What was that all about, Kurama?"

"Sarah's father called and he wants her home now. She didn't take it very well."

"Oh." Dianna gives a small smile. "That's understandable. I'd be pretty bummed if my mum said I had to go home after such an awesome weekend."

Sarah's door inches open and she pops her head out.

"Dianna you left your cell phone in my room and it rang but I couldn't answer it. Sorry."

"That's ok, thanks." Dianna takes the phone from her.

"Welcome." Sarah closes the door as Dianna flips open the phone. She presses a few buttons then puts it to her ear and listens to the voicemail. While listening her face saddens (If she had fox ears, they would have drooped.). She closes it and turns to Kurama.

"Speak of the devil- that was my mum." She explains with a grim smile. "It's not fair. She wants her 'favorite little cleaner' home." She mumbles as she and him go into his room and gather her few belongings.

"It's ok. You'll see me next weekend. And, who knows, maybe sometime during the week as well." Kurama comforts as he hugs her and she holds on for dear life.

"It's still not fair. The weekend's way too short. The weekdays should be the weekend and the weekend should be the weekdays. Five weekends and two weekdays." She mutters into his shirt.

Kurama smiles faintly at her logic then kisses her head. "I know Dianna."

Hiei balls his fists in anger. He leans against the window frame as he watches Sarah gather her clothes.

"I'm sorry I have to go. If I don't, well... I wish I could stay here forever but that's never going to be possible." Sarah stares hopelessly at the door as she realizes how their relationship is dwindling. A tear leaves her eye as she runs and hugs Hiei tightly. He looks a bit surprised but he embraces her anyway.

"Don't cry. I have an idea." Hiei hints as Sarah looks at him with confusion but he smiles.

Dianna and Sarah sling their bags across their torsos as they stand in the front doorway. They exchange goodbyes with dry eyes and begin the long walk to Dianna's house.

Sarah looks back at the house for the umpteenth time and Dianna pokes her in the shoulder.

"We're gonna see them next weekend. Relax." Dianna coaches while trying to make herself feel better as well.

"Yea, well, you might be able to see Kurama during the week but I can't see Hiei at all." Sarah complains. "And the weekend is so far away!"

"Stop whining Sa-chan. It won't change anything just my headache."

"Yea, but it'll make me feel better."

They reach Dianna's house to see Sarah's Dad pulling into the driveway. They hug and say goodbye then go their separate ways. Dianna, to her house and Sarah, to her Dad's car.  
Before driving out of sight, Sarah rolls down the window and yells, "See you soon Na-chan!"

Everything fades to black as Dianna waves goodbye.

FIN

(A/N) Think about what Hiei said to Sarah.  
""Don't cry. I have an idea"  
I have an idea for a sequel. If you wish for a sequel then that's awesome because I'm willing to write one. But I do believe I need some time for my other stories to mature a bit. So I will try to write a sequel for those that care but just not right now. That is all. Until next time, farewell.


End file.
